


Stalwart Faith (H'Ophilia Fanfic)

by Melephs_Hat348



Series: Stalwart Faith (H'Ophilia) [1]
Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Non-Canon Relationship, Romance, Slow Romance, Some Humor, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 30,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melephs_Hat348/pseuds/Melephs_Hat348
Summary: The cleric of Flamesgrace and the huntress of S'warkii come into contact right at the start of their journeys, and as they start to understand what they provide for each other, their connection as companions begins to deepen.





	1. Entry 1 — A Strong New Comrade // A Kind New Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically, this is kind of what it sounds like. Having seen a couple choice Party Banter scenes, I eventually became convinced that this was a plausible thing. I wrote this with two main goals:  
> (1) Describe a possible situation in which H'aanit and Ophilia meet and develop their relationship into something very close and romantic. And, um, physical, eventually.  
> (2) Describe a possible situation in which all the Octopath Travelers meet with each other, creating interactions that have more substance than the game itself offers.
> 
> Hopefully I succeed with all that. To be honest, there isn't terribly much to say about the whole thing other than that I hope all you that read it enjoy. Oh, and the schedule. I plan on releasing things every other day, with some variation in terms of actual time of release. Some things, like chapters broken into parts, will be released on consecutive days. It's not too terribly organized, though, so be prepared for something not to go by the schedule, I guess.
> 
> Oh, one more thing: I'm calling each chapter an "entry" because AO3 will call each thing I post a chapter, despite that I'm going to be posting some chapters that are subdivided, which would be confusing to see (the title would read something like "Chapter 8: Chapter 7, Part II — [Name]" and instead I'm making it like "Chapter 8: Entry 7, Part II — [Name]").

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> North of S’warkii, Ophilia’s journey brings her into contact with a resident of the Darkwoods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, Chapter 1. What a fun time to be alive. I’m projecting around 20 chapters in total when this all is finished, not considering post-game content, so it’ll be a fair while before I have all of them uploaded — I plan on a schedule for this, unlike my previous dump-every-chapter-down-at-once that I did for a Xenoblade Chronicles 2 fanfic.
> 
> While this chapter in particular is mainly written for the purpose of delineating their meeting, it does contain some rather interesting characterization and interaction between the two; after all, that’s one of the major purposes of this. Some of the lines quote or paraphrase H’aanit’s Chapter 1 dialogue, as will be the case for many of the following chapters, though the dialogue being quoted/paraphrased will not always be H'aanit's Chapter 1, of course.
> 
> So, anyway, hopefully you’ll enjoy this and what is to come. Either way, have a great day, and stay awesome!
> 
> P.S. If you're wondering what the two titles are for, the first one is the title from the perspective of the main character of the chapter, and the second one is the title from the perspective of the other character.

Ophilia pulled her hood up, back off her head so that she didn’t overheat.  _ I guess I overprepared for the Frostlands, and underprepared for the rest of the journey, _ she remarked to herself. The trees around her swayed in slow-motion; she was glad to know that the breeze was there but it was still a little warm, even with it.

_ I really hope Lianna and His Excellency are all right. _ Of course they were, she tried to tell herself. She had already done everything she could. Yet still….

A swift gust startled her back into surveying her surroundings. How anyone could tell the difference between a low wind and a beast in the undergrowth, she didn’t know. She gripped her staff tighter.

Wind circulated sparsely. Her footsteps trod on. After a quarter-hour, worry set in — everything around her was so tall, so dark, so unfamiliar, so unforgiving; she hadn’t been ready for battling the wilderness like this; what creatures were lurking in the bushes, just out of eyesight? How could she, a sheltered cleric, protect herself against inhabitants of the wild?

The toe of her boot thumped against something hard on the trail, and she jerked back, muffling a yelp. The helmet of a fallen knight glinted in the feeble light. Ophilia whitened, swayed on the spot somewhat. She could not bring herself to look directly at the other corpses in the dirt. Only a few feet away, the bloodied back of a wolf bared itself in her direction. A couple others, also dead, lay in close proximity.

_ Aelfric have mercy on us…. What happened? _

A faraway, bestial cry resonated through the fog in the area, and unsettlement began to fill Ophilia’s lungs. The fog felt thicker now; her breaths came at shorter intervals, and despite the warmer weather, she shivered. Proactively, she murmured an incantation to shield herself from whatever was out there, and (regardless of her stammer) she felt it manifest around her.

_ Should I keep going? What about the knights? Maybe I should go to S’warkii and tell the townsfolk? _ She leaned down to ascertain that they weren’t still alive —

From the side leaped a large canine form, which she was only able to deflect to one side using her staff thanks to her aware apprehension. She backed up quickly, held the staff between herself and her attacker with two hands, eyes locked on its outline.

“Staye thine assault, friend,” a voice ordered.

The wolf crouched down and stepped back a foot, before turning around and scurrying off.

“Who — who’s there?”

A woman’s figure manifested in the gloom. “I am.” She wore an animal-skin dress, a fur hood, and black pants — along with fur leg warmer-adorned boots. In her bow an arrow was nocked, but it pointed down to her side, rather than towards Ophilia — cautious, but not entirely mistrustful. Her hair was secured in a messy braid that was exacerbated by frizz, and dark green eyes were trained on her.

For a moment, the huntress simply continued to look at her. “What is thy name?” she asked eventually.

“...I'm Ophilia. What’s yours?”

“Thou mayest callen me H’aanit. I seen thou hast foundst the ruin the Ghisarma hath wrought.”

“Is that what happened?”

H’aanit shook her head, replacing the arrow in her quiver and the bow at her belt. “I knowen not; I was not there. All that seemeth plain is that the Ghisarma lieth dead.”

“Was...that the cry I heard?”

“I wageren it was. The beast was exceptionally resistant.”

Slowly, Ophilia nodded.  _ Good thing she doesn’t think I’m a threat. _ “So...was that your wolf?”

“Mine? No; ‘twas the lone to surviveth the Ghisarma’s rampage. Mine own companion is Linde.” H’aanit patted the head of the spotted snow leopard that had just now sauntered up beside her, its head about level with H’aanit’s hips, and Ophilia smiled at the feline softly as it eyed her. “What best thy purpose in these woods, mayen I inquiren?”

“Oh, I — I’m on a path for Saintsbridge. It’s for a pilgrimage of my religion — the Order of the Sacred Flame — to relight the Flame in four towns.”

“And art thou in need of lodging for the coming night? I may soon travelen that way as well; if thou desirest, I could aiden thy preparations.”

Ophilia considered for a brief moment. “That would be really nice of you, and I would be so grateful, but I don’t want to burden you while this situation still needs to be attended to.”

“Prithee, do not botheren thyself with such consideration,” she said, “though ‘tis quite kind of thee. If thou truly muste offeren thine aid for fairness only, thou mayest aiden me in burying these honorable men and women.”

“Of course; I’ll help in any way I can! Although, I don't feel very good about...moving the knights….”

“That mattereth not. Thou mayest helpen me elsewise if that is thy wish — they muste be given proper graves and burials as well.”

“What about the wolves?”

H’aanit gave the bodies a long look. “Leaven the beasts be. Leten the forest reclaimen them. That...that is the way of the wood.” She picked up the corpses, setting them off the path softly. After a minute, she bowed her head slightly before turning to face Ophilia. “Comen, if thou dost so wish; S'warkii hath plenteous supplies for thee.”

“Um, okay….” Somewhat bewildered, Ophilia followed H'aanit and her leopard as they headed towards town.


	2. Entry 2 — A Successful Skirmish // The Hunt Beginneth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When H’aanit and Ophilia return to S’warkii, they start to make plans for the latter’s expedition just as the former’s commences. H’aanit meets an old friend. Ophilia falls down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter mainly based on plot advancement. While I omitted most of the evidence for why H’aanit is offering what she’s offering other than to further the plot, based on context clues (in this chapter, the previous one, and the ones to come) and knowing that this is going to become very blatantly romantic, it should be fairly easy to guess her reasons. That was a complicated sentence that hopefully you don't have to read more than thrice.
> 
> Towards the end of this chapter it felt good to get the chance to finally add in some humor — yes, it’s only one and a half chapters without much of said humor, but humor is a thing I (like many Normal Human Beings) like and I know how a person can get tired of reading some things if the vast majority of it is just plot, which so far this has been.
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoy! And that you have a great day/night/week/weekend/life. And that you keep being awesome. Yes, I feel the need to be cheesy and honest all the time. Prithee indulgen me.

Sitting at a barstool next to this new companion, Ophilia detailed her plans to H’aanit with the mahogany walls and mellow surrounding conversations as a backdrop. A map of Osterra was spread out between them.

“Saintsbridge, thou sayest? That maketh for quite a journey. And thou didst not preparen accordingly?”

“Like I said, I didn’t think it was actually that far away…. Gosh, now I feel so silly.”

“Worriest not. If thou are in need of provisions, S’warkii hath much to spare.”

Ophilia smiled. “That’s good to hear. Thank you so much.”

Subtly, the huntress mirrored the nod. “‘Tis nothing of issue.” A contemplative moment passed between their eyes, and H’aanit’s flashed with something Ophilia couldn’t quite read. “What wouldst thou sayen...if I accompanien thee in thine expedition? My master’s whereabouts lieth in that direction. Mayhap I shalle searchen for him there, once I am finished here.”

“H’aanit!” called a bow-brandishing hunter, bursting into the tavern before Ophilia could voice her response. “‘Tis Hägen! He retourneth!”

Immediately, H’aanit was standing; she rushed out of the tavern before Ophilia had taken a step from the table. She hurried after her, heartbeat suddenly doubled.

Surrounded by a small group of townsfolk was a large, gray, wolven beast. It growled with a clear exigence in its voice. H’aanit ran up to it, knelt in front of its jaws.

“Hägen! Thou retournst to us!” she said.

The beast roared, its fur on end, and the huntress stiffened. “Where is Master? Hath something befallen him?”

Hägen roared again.

“Thou didst run here, didst thou not? And alone…. Doth Master needen my help?”

A soft howl.

Caringly, H’aanit stroked the wolf’s head. Ophilia took a few steps forwards, hoping to help somehow, but thought better of the idea. “It’s all right. Easy, boy...easy.” For a minute, Hägen let her scratch his ears; then, he pulled away and whimpered. “There, there, now…. That’s better.”

She sobered briskly, then glanced around at the townsfolk. “Hägen, canst thou guide me to Master?”

At the beast’s truncated growl, H’aanit nodded. “Whatever hath befallen him, we shalle saven him — thou and I.” Then she swiveled around and dipped her head towards Ophilia. “I apologizen for this intrusion. Desirest thou to gatheren supplies for thy travels?”

“No, please, don’t worry about me; it seems like you have things you need to deal with. I can do that on my own.”

“What sayest thou to my suggestion?” H’aanit said, brushing the objection away.

“Oh — well, someone like you would definitely be a great help, since I’m not used to being in the wild and fighting beasts and all…. Are you sure you want to, though? You can say no. I really won’t hate you for something like that.”

H’aanit gave a small smile. “Truly, ‘tis fine. Thou needst not tellen me to reconsideren.”

“Okay. Sorry. I did not mean to question your choice.”

“Worriest not. Before we leaven, leten me showen thee to the general store. Thy current possessions may assisten thee less than thou mayest wish.”

 

* * *

 

Before leaving town, Ophilia and H’aanit — Hägen and Linde beside them — were stopped by the village headman, followed by a number of other townsfolk, evidently to see her off. “So, thou art going after Z'aanta?”

H'aanit turned. “Hägen here cameth seeking my help. This cleric — her name is Ophilia — wilt comen with us as well.” At the mention of her name, Ophilia bowed her head, and Hägen growled at his. “In his letter, he said he was bound for Stonegard. We shalle beginnen our search there.”

“I praye it is no more serious than an ill-founded wager that lefteth him unable to payen his...inkeeper,” one hunter said. “For Hägen to comen all this way...I cannot helpen but expecten the worst. Prithee, takest care.”

“We will.”

The headman spoke again. “And don nothing foolish. Don as Z’aanta sayeth, child...not as he would doeth.”

“Thanke thee, chief. Fearest not for us. We shalle be back before the next moon, with Master at our side.” She turned back, gave a quick glance at each of her companions, and gave a little nod to Ophilia. Then, she trod forwards out of the village.

 

* * *

 

Cool morning air brushed Ophilia's hair to one side as she walked, Linde and Hägen by her side — between her and H'aanit — and surprisingly quiet for a leopard and wolf. _Well, they have likely been partners for quite a long time,_ she considered.

The forest was that different sort of pretty, seeming at first tranquil, yet filled with activity just barely obscured by the shadows that shivered on the ground. H’aanit (who Ophilia came to understand was not of the talkative sort) mentioned a handful of small details as they walked, in consideration of Ophilia’s request that she might learn more about survival in the wilderness. Linde and Hägen helped dissuade any potential aggressors, and certainly prevented the possibility of a surprise attack. Still, Ophilia made sure to keep their defenses primed.

Eventually, the question lodged uncomfortably in the back of her mind shook itself out: “Why did you offer to come with me?”

H’aanit glanced at her, but didn’t stop walking. “Don I needen any reason?”

“No, of course not. I was just curious.”

“I seen.” She was silent. Ophilia hiked onwards. Then — “I supposen…thou werest kind to me, and I hoped to returnen that somehow.”

“You don’t have to feel forced to repay me for something that’s only natural for me to try to do — you’re an incredible hunter; I’m sure you wouldn’t need me around. I’m glad you thought of all that as kind, though.”

Linde rubbed up against the huntress’s legs, and she scratched her under the ears. “Quite the reverse; thine abilities complementen mine well. Thou couldst helpen me considerably. Besides, helpful as Linde is, she doth not maketh for as selfless a companion as thee.” The leopard nipped at her companion’s heel, and H’aanit chuckled.

A half-dozen meters in front of them, facing the edge of the path, Hägen growled. “Is something the matter, friend?” H’aanit asked.

The only response she received was another growl — and a rustling in the undergrowth.

“Preparen thyself,” murmured the huntress, fingering her necklace and then drawing her bow. Ophilia readied a spell.

A pack of marmots scurried out into the path, surrounding them. “There’s so many!” Ophilia gasped.

“Worriest not. We shalle taken the battle to them. Linde! Hägen! Onwards!”

The bestial pair surged into action against the marmots, darting around them aggressively. H’aanit’s bow held steady, striking the marmots opposite where Hägen and Linde were battling, and Ophilia quickly found her place protecting the huntress’s back. A marmot leaped up towards her — out of the corner of her eye she could barely tell its trajectory — but in an instant a blade flashed and H’aanit’s axe struck it to the ground from midair. Another attempted to bolt up to Ophilia and bite her; she countered with a swift but over-executed kick that sent both the marmot and her balance off flying; she stumbled, and scraped an elbow on the way down. A pair of them pounced on her, and, attempting to fend them off with her staff, she noted an invigorated Linde fly over her, jaws clamping down on one of the marmots just before it landed.

Fighting her way towards a standing position, Ophilia’s staff caught something hard. “Oh no — sorry — ” she said as H’aanit staggered. H’aanit landed on one knee, then swung her axe to clip one of the three remaining foes. Raising her staff, Ophilia prayed to Aelfric as a luminous flash came down on the other marmots, blasting them into oblivion.

H’aanit turned towards Ophilia, still kneeling. Ophilia let herself flop onto the ground. “I will have to admit...that was the least elegant battle I’ve ever had. Or seen, for that matter.”

“Agreed. ‘Tis truly a pleasure to worken with thee.”

“Thank you. I feel quite the same.”


	3. Entry 3 — Twilight Ace // Zzzzzzz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under the blanket of night, the quartet that is H’aanit, Ophilia, Hägen, and Linde takes a rest in S’warkii Forest, and an interesting scholar finds his way into their quest. H’aanit acts as an inquisitor. Ophilia wakes up (briefly).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the title does reference my thoughts on Cyrus’s love life (and it is somewhat a pun since he was my best damage-dealer for a long time). Not something I’m at all as certain about in any reasonable fashion, but I do think a possible explanation for his obliviousness is that he’s asexual (again, arguable). (And yes again; “Zzzzzzz” is the Ophilia title. Please forgive my sense of humor.)
> 
> But whatever. That’s very irrelevant. This is just a mini-chapter that gets Cyrus (my first character when I started Octopath) into their party. Why? Because I like Cyrus, and I feel like it’s a fun dynamic, and the next chapter I add will explain what makes him a good choice as a (short-lived) party member. This is a fairly characterization-centric chapter, but again, there is some plot focus — I swear I’ll tone that down next chapter.
> 
> As always, enjoy, have a great day, and keep being amazing.

H’aanit extinguished the campfire, glancing over at Ophilia’s sleeping form as the red coals died out and the last ashes rose into the dusk sky.  _ I supposen I shoulde moven her.  _ Or perhaps it would be better to simply prod her awake? Such an issue was not something she had experienced before.

Patrolling the edges of the clearing were Linde and Hägen, both of which seemed on edge for some thus-far-indeterminate reason. H’aanit scanned the area as best as she could now that it was enshadowed, deciding to just find a place to sleep next to Ophilia rather than set up anything elaborate tonight. After all, she could not deny that she was fatigued.

Linde growled.

“What seest thou, friend?” H’aanit asked. She stepped over to the leopard’s position and followed her gaze. A dim flame flickered in the distance.  _ Or ‘tis it closer?  _ It was difficult to tell.

“Keepen Ophilia safe,” she murmured. “I shalle investigaten for thee.”

Her footsteps softened to near-silence. Bow drawn, an arrow notched, she padded forwards, keeping her eyes on the light. It was certainly getting closer, and not simply because she was headed towards it. Sticks snapped.  _ Whatever this maye ben, ‘tis clearly human-like. _ Her steps slowed.

A male voice cleared its throat: “Does anyone happen to be there?”

Instinctually, H’aanit’s grip on the bow tightened. She could feel her muscles tugging to point it at the sound. Still, whether it was wise to attack now, to attack at all, she could not tell. She kept walking forwards. Now she could see a face — dark, somewhat unruly hair, a cloak of some sort, clothing of clearly moderate wealth...a staff not much unlike Ophilia’s….

“Hello?” the voice repeated.

“What bringest thee here?” H’aanit demanded, still obscured.

“Ah, so there is at least someone. I noticed a fire — campfire, from what it looked like — so naturally I felt inclined to investigate. I do hope that is a sufficient explanation?”

_ Don I trusten him? _ “One most sufficient woulde addressen the flame thou usest.”

The figure smiled — it wasn’t obvious at first, but H’aanit detected it in his voice when he spoke again. “Well, it is only natural that I supply myself with the ability to see more than a foot in front of my face. I am a scholar; my abilities would doubtless encompass such things.” The light brightened, and H’aanit was able to better discern who it was that she was speaking to.

“Might I see who I’m talking with?” asked the man — H’aanit was fairly certain that he was a man, at the least.

“Hast thou any companions with thee?”

“No; I can assure you I am alone.”

_ Well, then...leten us seen if he tellest the truth. _ H’aanit stepped from the darkness, bow still readied at her side. “Thou hast tolden me why thou hast investigated this area, but I hath yet to learnen the purpose in thy travels.”

“You seem quite intent on being careful — a wise attitude, I will concede. Very well. I am searching for a particular tome missing from the library in my home city. To gather information, my first stop shall be Quarrycrest.”

The huntress nodded slowly. “I am H’aanit. And thou….”

“Cyrus. Cyrus Albright.”

“Cyrus. My purpose is to assisten a companion of mine in a voyage to Saintsbridge, and to searchen for my master past there.”

Cyrus bowed his head somewhat. “If — and, pardon if this is too forward for having just met, and in the forest at night, no less — you so desire, might I travel with you until our paths diverge? I regret that my expertise lies more in academics than in survival in the wild, and you certainly seem very well-versed in such things.”

“I supposen that wolde be possible. I muste warnen thee, however, that my companions may not ben as trusting of a new face.”

“Thank you. I do believe I should be capable of dealing with that, should it be true. Lead the way.”

H’aanit did, keeping one eye trained on the man. Respectful a citizen as he appeared, her first impression had been wrong more than once, and she was not about to take such a risk while she had a partner to consider.

When the pair returned to the campsite, Linde and Hägen bounded up to her side, eyeing the scholar with suspicion. “He is friendly,” H’aanit assured them. “But if ye seest harmful intent, ye may’st detainen him.” Glancing back at Cyrus, she half-bowed her head in what she hoped counted as an apologetic motion.

Thinking better of leaving Ophilia in the dark — figuratively, as it was too late for the literal sense — H’aanit shook her awake softly. “Mnhh…. What is it, H’aanit?”

“Thou fellest asleep. I wolde not have awoken thee otherwise, but we have a new compatriot I simply wishe to tellen thee of. I meten him minutes ago; he is a scholar named Cyrus. If thou wishest, thou mayest talken to him in the morrow. For now, taken thy rest.”

Ophilia smiled in the dim light, nodded slightly, and closed her eyes again.

“We haven not any true shelter tonight; if thou desirest one, thou wilt haven to maken one thyself.”

“Oh, you don’t need to worry about donating any of your supplies. I do not wish to make assumptions, but I would expect that my provisions may be somewhat more extensive than yours. In any case, taking any of yours would be unbecoming of me.”

The huntress didn’t reply, simply inclining her head and lying down. Linde took a spot on the ground next to her, and Hägen situated himself strategically near Ophilia.  _ I doe hope this choice was wise. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be out tomorrow as opposed to two days from now, as this one's a bit short. Just in case you were interested.


	4. Entry 4 — An Odd Academic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their way out of S’warkii Forest, H’aanit and Ophilia have an intriguing conversation with Cyrus. Ophilia tries not to be puzzled. H’aanit notices something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, friends and companions. I don’t know why I wanted to greet you, but greeted you have been.
> 
> Why is there only one title this time? Well...both H’aanit and Ophilia see this basically the same: Cyrus is weird. The use of this is to point out to H’aanit the difference between Cyrus’s flattery and her own when applied to Ophilia. What’s the difference? Well, you’ll see. Inspired by Cyrus’s Chapter 2 party banter. Hopefully you’ll be glad to hear that this is mostly a humor-based chapter, too.
> 
> Enjoy in any case, and have a great day! Don’t forget to be awesome!

The drier parts of S’warkii were beginning to crop up around the five of them as they headed south. As the trees grew sparse and the grasses paled, the once-light breezes began to become wilder in turn, and Ophilia tried not to worry about something blowing away into the gorges that H’aanit had told her were to come. _At least,_ she thought, _there shouldn’t be as many surprise attacks by the beasts here._

“So, what were you doing before you started your journey to Quarrycrest?” she asked Cyrus eventually.

“Teaching, primarily,” he responded. “And copious research. I must admit, that my curiosity was piqued at the same time as the headmaster bid me leave was a marvelous coincidence.”

H’aanit blinked. “Thou werest...expelled?”

The rueful smile the huntress received was all Ophilia needed to see. “Not _expelled_ , as it were; the headmaster simply requested that I take leave for a period on the basis of some ill-founded rumors.”

“Rumors?”

“Allegations about my relationship with Princess Mary, in fact. Absurd and baffling, yes, but such things spread regardless.”

Ophilia fixed the scholar with an odd look. “But — and pardon if this is a prying question — what would possess someone to start that sort of rumor?”

Another sheepish grin. “We all have our reasons. I’m certain she would prefer to have me withhold such information, despite how benevolently you both have listened.” He brushed a large rust-colored rock protruding in the middle of the road to the side as they walked past. “It’s almost comical — the woman I am seeking out now; in a letter, she warned me about...such issues...with the fairer sex.”

“Really? What did it say?” Ophilia asked.

“I have trouble with how I act around women, she believes. My words often give cause for misunderstandings.”

“Well, you are a scholar — and you tutor a princess, no less. I’m sure status like that can be perceived as attractive.”

“You flatter me. A word such as ‘attractive’ must be reserved for those who truly deserve it — yourself, for instance.”

Ophilia couldn't help another perplexed look at him. Before she could say anything, H’aanit cleared her throat.

“Yes?”

“Thou seest what thou didst just now, dost thou not?”

“That is...I cannot say I do…?”

Recovering from the confusion, Ophilia spoke. “Erm, I think that was maybe what the letter was talking about.”

“Come now. There was nothing wrong with what I said, was there?”

“Not...exactly. Just...if you compliment a girl all the time, she might just get the idea that you have feelings for her that you really don’t. Don’t take it the wrong way; I appreciate the compliment; all I’m saying is that you should be a little less liberal with them.”

“He is right, though — thou art quite pretty.”

As soon as Ophilia comprehended the words, she spent the next minute trying to control the flush in her cheeks. Meanwhile, clearly deep in thought about all of this, Cyrus stopped walking to ponder to himself. “This is turning out to be quite challenging to understand.”

“Mighte I sayen, thy complexion likely helpeth not.”

Having again recuperated, Ophilia nodded. “Yes; I suppose that keeps those sorts of remarks from going unnoticed.”

“My good looks are making things worse? One would think this would, if anything, only qualify the compliment more.”

“...No. Thou viewest this far too platonically.”

He sighed. “O, woe is me — cursed with ignorance of the depth of my charisma!”

“I fearest thou art correct in that,” H’aanit muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another shorter chapter, so the next one should be set to go up for the 25th. Who knows; I might speed up my schedule somewhat if I finish up all the planned chapters soon.


	5. Entry 5 — An Impromptu Investigation // Paying it Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H’aanit, Ophilia, and Cyrus take a stop in Bolderfall. The huntress is very bad at noticing things. The cleric is characteristically oblivious. The scholar gives an enlightening lecture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there :)
> 
> Some plot-advancing stuff combined with some relatively unrelated other stuff. I tried to make hints at what’s coming later on (not that everyone reading this isn’t probably looking for said thing that’s coming later on anyway), without making either H’aanit or Ophilia terribly conscious of it. Plus, this gave me the opportunity to decide what the three of them might be like when (at least somewhat) drunk. H’aanit I decided is an affectionate drunk, Cyrus a talkative “go-on-a-tangent-about-myself” (in this case his work) drunk, and Ophilia...well, she knows what kind of drunk she is, and she doesn’t yet feel comfortable letting the others see that side of her. I also got to BS about Orsterra’s history, which was fun.
> 
> But I’m spoiling too much. Prithee readen on before I tellest ye any more. Stay awesome, and I hope that is reflected in your day too. :D

Shielding their eyes as the midafternoon sun slipped out of the now-dissipating rainclouds, the group stepped into the city of Bolderfall. The bustling streets were populated by all sorts — men adorned in crisp suits and fanciful accessories; young women in worn tunics, their children dutifully trailing behind them; flashy merchants with bare feet; hooded figures with oppressed airs about them….

“What an intriguing town,” Cyrus commented.

“It seemeth we shalle haven the coin to finden at least one place to reste for the night,” said H’aanit, “however downtrodden it mighteth looken.”

“There does seem to be a disparity between the royal family and the townsfolk.” As a cross-wind tousled her hair, Ophilia glanced out over the cliffs. “It does look picturesque, though, doesn’t it?”

The huntress scratched Linde behind the ears. “It doth.”

“Are any of you hungry? We could stop at the tavern,” said Ophilia.

“Supposen we finden the shops first. ‘Tis not yet Linde’s usual suppertime, and I coulde wait a portion longer.”

Cyrus nodded his assent. “Myself as well. Lead the way.”

Strolling through the town, eventually they came upon Lower Bolderfall, situated on a cliff face overlooking the ravine below. Sequestered in a far corner stood a small, shack-like building that was marked with the traditional signification for armories. H’aanit perused its wares, a sturdy-looking bow and bronze vest capturing her attention. Beside her, Cyrus eyed a dark brown robe — essentially black, if she was to be honest — with intrigue. Ophilia appeared less interested, herself, which was understandable considering the apparent lack of staves and her traditionally-white church robes.

“If I mayest asken,” H’aanit said to the shopkeeper, “hast thou any staves in thy stocks?”

“Sorry, ma’am; I got rid of ‘em all. Hadn’t sold one in months.”

“How is that?” Cyrus inquired, latching onto the conversation.

“I dunno. S’pose everyone here is too poor to learn magic, or too rich to bother.”

“That certainly would be the logical conclusion.”

H’aanit wasn’t stopping at that. “Then, these robes...hast thou any other colors?”

“It _is_ called Black Attire, but yeah — navy, brown...one’s light blue but it’s much more eye-catching, so it ain’t gonna be helpful like the dark colors. Mostly it’s just for those few rich ones that come around here.”

“For a salesman, thou art remarkably honest.”

“Gotta have at least one likable quality to uphold for yourself in the slums here. If you don’t you start losing whatever morals you still have. So I just make a habit of bein’ honest.”

Nodding to herself, H’aanit thanked him. _Remarkably honest, and surprisingly deep._ “Hast either of thou interest in these?”

“I might purchase the light-blue robes,” Ophilia said. “How much would they cost, sir?”

“Maybe 1500 leaves.”

She handed him a half-handful of coins. “Thank you so much.”

“Just doin’ my job.”

Bidding the shopkeeper farewell, the trio — supplemented by Hägen and Linde — left the shop, and, after stopping by the provisionary, they made for the tavern.

Not incredibly many people were around. At that particular hour, it didn't surprise H'aanit all that much, but she had expected more of them considering how much the poorer ones reminded her of Z’aanta in a way. A moderately young woman was situated on one of the rightmost barstools; a man and woman shared a small table in a corner on the left; a group of older men were crowded around a larger table closer to the middle. Cyrus led their way to a trio of barstools, nodding at the bartender as he sat down.

“You certainly seem to know how these sorts of places work,” Ophilia commented.

“Regrettably, it hardly comes from the most impressive of sources,” he said. “It can take quite a high stamina to survive a full night of research. One of the unfortunate effects of being human.”  
“So...you bought drinks at bars to stay awake all night studying?”

A half-smile pulled at Cyrus’s lips. “It usually worked.”

“Thou…art quite perplexing at times,” said H’aanit.

“At the time, it seemed perfectly sensible, but of course, that is always the case until it is proven wrong.”

“What do you study, Professor?” Ophilia asked.

His smile widened, as if he had been asked to describe his greatest dreams. “Well…”

It was then that H’aanit stopped paying attention. Her eyes flitted around the room, and she petted Linde at her feet as best as she could reach. Eventually, she found her focus drifting to Ophilia, that thoughtful expression on her face as she listened to Cyrus describe the intricacies of the history of science in Orsterra, how her ears just slightly poked out in a gap in her hairstyle — and then H’aanit shoved the thoughts away, averting her eyes.

“...and it was only then that Atlasdam’s library was founded — quite a blessing for myself, I must say, considering that only a year before its contents might have been burned down with the west section of town…”

H'aanit noted Ophilia's eyes flickering between subjects now; they seemed to be magnetized towards the woman next to her, whose head was tilted down somewhat, her posture seeming to be involuntarily withdrawn. After a half-minute of this, she interjected into Cyrus's speech: “Sorry, can you give me a moment?”

She then turned to the woman. “Hey there. Do you happen to be waiting for someone?”

“Oh, no.” A small, polite smile breached her lips. “I don't have any plans. Just…spending some time alone.”

“Well, um, I don't know how you feel about it, but we would be happy to include you,” Ophilia said.

“Oh — that's — thank you, but you don't need to be polite like that.”

“Don't fret about it. It's not a burden. Please — make yourself comfortable. That is, unless you would truly prefer to stay by yourself.”

Quickly scanning H'aanit's and Cyrus's faces, she bowed her head a little and smiled slightly again. “If you really are offering. Thank you. My name is Elaine. And yours?”

At the bottom of a few more drinks and towards the close of Cyrus's second history lesson, H'aanit — despite her endurance training in the area, courtesy of  Z'aanta — was much less capable of keeping her eyes off of Ophilia. It was truly perplexing. _Mayhap her smile charmeth me,_ she supposed, trying to keep her own wry grin from thinking about it at a minimum.

The cleric herself, meanwhile, was showcasing some similarly unusual behavior —

“You know, Ophilia, I haven't met many girls as nice as you — or as pretty. You should really wear more flattering robes.” Elaine extended a hand, rested it on Ophilia’s gloved forearm.

“Oh, you're just being kind. You’re as lovely as any of us.” Ophilia's eyes, H'aanit had observed, were becoming increasingly drawn to Elaine’s chest. Neither of the two seemed to mind, or notice.

“Excuse me! I _was_ speaking, if you were unaware. Have you all tired of the fascinating history of Atlasdam already? We have not even reached the Middle Glacial Epoch Revolution!”

Laying a hand on the scholar’s shoulder, H’aanit gave him a lopsided half-grin. “Prithee — as provocative as thy lectures aren, if thou describest one generation further, we shan’t ben conscious at its end.”

“Preposterous! My lectures are without equal in their appeal! And you have yet to learn for yourself how intellectually stimulating the pre-modern ages of Orsterra were. One more era, I swear.”

But H’aanit had already lost interest. “A further drink, Ophilia?”

“Erm, no, thank you; I’m afraid any more might be unsafe.”

“Art thou certain? Thou seemst relatively unaffected. Comen, leten me treaten thee to another.”

The blush saturating Ophilia’s ears was due to her drinks, H’aanit knew. “Really, I’ve had enough. Thank you for the offer, though.”

Nodding less subtly than she had intended, H’aanit turned back to her own drink. Her own reddened face was also an effect of the wine, clearly. Cyrus was still talking, somehow. Instead of listening, H’aanit focused all her willpower on blocking out the conversation her earlier companion was having beside her. She leaned down to pet Linde and Hägen, who were being quite civil for the lack of attention they were getting.

Hours — were they hours? — passed, and eventually the trio decided it was time to head back to the inn. H’aanit had to practically pry Elaine off of Ophilia, for reasons seemingly unknown, but within a quarter-hour they were in their rooms. Though Ophilia clearly felt some sympathy for Cyrus, having to spend his night alone, it was essentially already concluded. After all, it wasn’t as if Hägen and Linde would leave H’aanit’s side.

The two women changed separately in the small room they had rented. It only half-registered in H’aanit’s brain that she and Ophilia were sharing a bed before she passed out, factoids about the Eighth Pre-Glacial Dynasty still ringing in the back of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the normal schedule. Next chapter up in two days!


	6. Entry 6, Part I — An Outdoors Excursion // The Second Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having said their farewells to Cyrus many days ago, the cleric and huntress arrive in Saintsbridge. Ophilia performs her responsibility. H’aanit is passively just happy to be here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this became a lot longer than I expected it to be (and so did the notes). I would have shortened it to what’s necessary, as this is essentially an embellished and shortened copy of Ophilia’s Chapter 2 story, but I had to strike a balance between including everything needed to make this not seem like a compilation of party banter situations and not including enough so that it does seem like such a compilation. Therefore, this is three parts. No; if you were wondering, they won’t be released at the same rate as normal chapters. However, unless my plans change between when I write this and when I publish the chapter, they won’t all be posted at once.
> 
> Another thing I feel I ought to say: coordinating all eight Octopath Travelers on interconnecting journeys to all converge at one place near the post-game area in the end was *hard*. I literally mapped out where each one of them was each day for almost five months of traveling. Of course, I ended up scaling up the map by saying “each two nodes on the map takes about three days to pass through” when in reality it takes about a minute or two of running in-game to do so. Why does this matter? Because we’re meeting another of them this chapter. He’s all fun. I wish that were a better pun than it is, but what can you do.
> 
> Anyway. Most of this specific part is just setting up later stuff, but it does have the sort of between-characters interaction that I wish was in the game. Also, characterization.
> 
> I think I’ve already said too much; it’s probably somewhat boring to read so much in the notes. Enjoy, have a great day, and stay awesome.

_*Spoilers for Ophilia’s Chapter 2*_

“Well, here we are,” said Ophilia, catching sight of a structure just behind the cloak of forest on their right. Immediately in front of them stood an elderly bishop, smiling at the sight of Ophilia’s church robes. “Greetings, your Excellency. I am Sister Ophilia, here to perform the Kindling in my sister’s stead.”

“We welcome you to our parish, Sister Ophilia. I am Bartolo, the bishop of Saintsbridge. And who is this with you?” His eyes warily passed over Linde, who was in a sitting position between H’aanit and Ophilia, and Hägen, still standing erect.

The huntress bowed her head slightly. “My name is H’aanit. We haven traveled together for the two weeks, along with Hägen and Linde here — they will not harmen thee. I hopen nor that our presence doth not disrupt thy ceremonies.”

“Not at all. I welcome you all.” His attention returned to Ophilia. “For you to come all this way in Sister Lianna’s stead….”

“I do apologize for the sudden change in plans, Bishop Bartolo.”

He shook his head. “Think nothing of it. I have heard of the archbishop’s illness — you have my sympathies.”

“You are too kind, Your Excellency.”

“I have not been so blessed as to perform the Kindling myself, but I know the pilgrimage is a trying venture. And yet, there is also much to be gained for one who undertakes it with such an open heart and mind. It will take just as much strength and courage as the title bespeaks, but for the sake of the church and our realm, pray see it to the end.”

“Thank you, Your Excellency. I promise you that I will.”

Bishop Bartolo glanced back towards the center of town, regarded the nearby civilians. “The people of Saintsbridge have waited for eager hearts for the coming of the Flamebearer. The warm light of the Sacred Flame guides and shelters us all — to the depths of our hearts and souls.” He paused. “Allow me to show you to the cathedral.”

 

* * *

 

“Behold, Sister Ophilia. Here resides the Sacred Flame of Saintsbridge.”

H’aanit considered the blue fire. It bobbed and quavered lightly in its silver-adorned hearth, small but nevertheless somewhat awe-inspiring. _To imaginen that it burneth along for two decades…._

“I stood in this same spot and witnessed the rite twenty years ago, when the Flame burned strong. Now it wanes and flickers — almost as if it were sapped of life.”

Ophilia took a few steps closer to the bishop, so as to stand beside him. “Do you believe it to be some sort of omen, Your Excellency?”

“That...I cannot say. But I do believe the Kindling will restore it to its former vigor. So now, Sister Ophilia, if you will….”

“Of course, Your Excellency. I will begin at once.”

H’aanit guided Linde and Hägen beside the front row of seats in the church hall. Sitting down next to her companions, she kept her eyes trained on the Flame as Ophilia stepped up to the hearth. Somehow, it was difficult — subconsciously she could sense them wandering somewhere else. Then, the cleric spoke the crucial words:

“O great Aelfric, Bringer of the Flame. To you I offer my soul and my blood. With your First Flame, I kindle this fire, may it forever shelter the people of this land. Through the sacrament of the Kindling, grant us your mercy and your blessing.” She stepped back.

And all at once a blinding light arose in the hearth. The flame blossomed — broader, taller, than before — and sapphire sparks spouted from its coils, the tips swirling in gratitude.

Walking up to her, Bishop Bartolo gave a smile. “Ah! See how brightly the Flame shines now! Thanks be to you, Sister Ophilia.” Then he paused. “You must be tired after such a long journey. Please take this time to recover your vigor.”

“Thank you for the kind offer, Your Excellency, but since I am here, I would love to see more of your fair town.”

“You honor us, Sister Ophilia. Yet should you not rest first?”

Ophilia smiled. “I am stronger than I look, Your Excellency. I shall return.” She gave H’aanit an indicative look, and the huntress returned to her side as they exited the church.

“That was...quite beautiful. I muste admit, I hath never viewed such rituals before.”

“Not many have,” Ophilia said. “It is, after all, only once every twenty years that one might perform it. Last time the Kindling was performed, you must have been...”

“Six years old, I believen.”

She nodded. “And I was hardly born.”

“Doth the Kindling occur on the same date each time one performeth it?” H’aanit queried.

“No; it isn’t quite that exact. But it is usually close.”

“I cannot helpe but imaginen thy birth being upon the same day the Kindling was performed now that thou sayest it is possible….”

“That really would be quite a remarkable coincidence, wouldn’t it?”

“It certainly wolde.”

 

* * *

 

Taking a brief seat just inside the tavern, the pair could tell that Saintsbridge was as pleasant as it seemed from first glance — largely based on the complete lack of people within it. _As enjoyable as Master findeth it…’tis far from a healthy choice._

There was, however, one person besides the bartender who was in the room. A fairly young man, a small ponytail in his tousled golden-brown hair and a jade jacket over his shoulders, sat contemplating a glass of what H’aanit could only assume was alcoholic. A brown satchel sat on the table beside him. H’aanit glanced at Ophilia. Ophilia glanced at the man, then back at H’aanit. H’aanit dipped her head forwards.

“Hey. What are you sitting in here for, on a bright day like this?” she asked, sitting down next to him. H’aanit followed, standing a foot or so away, her companions on either side of her.

“Oh, just doing some thinking. What brings you in?”

“We’re just stopping by for a quick respite. Do you mind if I ask your name?”

He smiled. “Not at all. It’s Alfyn. What’s yours?”

“Ophilia. And this is H’aanit.”

Alfyn looked both of them over quickly. “Looks like you’re with the Church, right?”

“Yes; that’s right. For the Kindling, actually.”

“Oh, really? Cool. Have you performed the ceremony yet?”

“I have. The two of us are probably headed to Stonegard soon, but until then, we are touring the town a little.”

For a moment, Alfyn just nodded, pensive. Then: “Mind if I join you guys until you leave? I could really use a distraction. No pressure, of course.”

“Ben our guest,” H’aanit said.

Pushing out of his seat and grabbing his satchel, Alfyn stood upright and faced the two of them. “All right, then — let’s get on with it. Where to?”


	7. Entry 6, Part II — Friends and Family // To Salvage a Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As is often the case with the friendships of children, trouble brews in Saintsbridge. Ophilia offers her wisdom. Alfyn is an upstanding citizen. H’aanit stands there awkwardly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H’aanit is not good with kids.
> 
> Well, okay. Hasty generalization. She’s pretty good with older kids — or, at least, she can be a good mentor (not that she wishes to be one). She just is not the sort that is able to talk about emotions, something she is not incredibly well-versed in, with younger kids, something she is also not incredibly well-versed in. Ophilia? Totally good at that. Alfyn? You bet. H’aanit? Well, just read the chapter, haha.
> 
> One of the most important parts of this is in Ophilia’s dialogue. Learning about Ophilia’s past is very valuable to H’aanit, who otherwise isn’t really able to do anything in this sort of chapter. Also, the side comments help with developing her.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy. Stay awesome, as always, and have a similarly awesome day.

_*Spoilers for Ophilia’s Chapter 2*_

“I — I said I was sorry….”

A pair of younger boys were facing each other, a third only a few feet behind. The one H’aanit had just heard, the only one with dark hair, was crying.

“And what’s going on here, now? Break it up now, break it up.” Ophilia instantly strode between them — _This muste ben an instinct of her own,_ H’aanit guessed. Alfyn passed her to stand partway behind the cleric.

“Emil lost Derryl’s brooch! It’s gone because of him!” the blond-haired one, standing a few steps away from the other two, said.

“I — I’m sorry, Derryl….”

“ ‘Sorry’ won’t bring back his brooch! You know how important it was!”

Alfyn knelt down in front of the third child, who had gone mute as soon as they had stepped in. “Can you tell us what happened?”

He stalked away. “Hmph! Ask Emil if you really want to know. C’mon, Nate — let’s get out of here. We’ll be back for _you_ later, Emil, and you’d better have found that brooch.” The blond-haired boy ran off to catch up with him — H’aanit had to step aside as they ran past, not that she particularly wanted to let them go freely, but the thought of stopping them by force (in front of Ophilia, no less) turned her stomach with discomfiture.

Ophilia herself, clearly seeing no point in running after the other boys, turned her attention back to Emil.

“Emil, was it?”

“...Yes’m.”

“I’m Sister Ophilia. I’m a cleric journeying here for the Kindling. But I’ve already wrapped up with it, so….” She glanced around the plaza. “Are you going to help me look for this brooch, or what?”

Emil’s eyes turned up at her with adulation. H’aanit looked away, embarrassed for some reason. “Y — you’d do that for me?”

“I really would. So cheer up, okay?”

“Thank you, miss — I mean, Sister — Reverend Sister! Thank you!”

“Ophilia is just fine. Now, let’s get down to it. H’aanit, Alfyn, I certainly wouldn’t force you, but would either of you want to help as well?”

Both she and Emil turned to her and to Alfyn, and the huntress again averted her eyes, her hand immediately raised up to the back of her neck. “Of course.”

 

* * *

 

An unsuccessful scouring of the area later, the group of four (Linde and Hägen being supplements) reconvened. H’aanit, being H’aanit, stood on the outskirts of the social circle that she could make out. Linde started cleaning herself. Hägen stood beside the huntress, stoic as he had been for the past weeks.

“Maybe it really is lost…” said Emil.

“This’s where it was last you saw it, right?” said Alfyn.

“Yeah….” Emil turned to the side. “Derryl bumped me, so I guess that’s when he dropped it.” Pausing, he played with the cobblestone using his shoe. “It...belonged to Derryl’s mum. She died just the other week…. So I have to find it! It’s more important to him than anything.”

Ophilia smiled. “That’s very kind of you, Emil.”

“Derryl can be rough sometimes, but we’re all friends. It’s just...after his mum, and all...he’s always so angry….”

The cleric was silent — her soft gaze had entirely focused itself on Emil.

“D’you think he’ll play with me again like he used to, Sister? If we find that brooch?”

“I know he will.” Ophilia stepped closer and patted him on the head. “He’ll see how hard you’ve been working to make him feel better. Then he’ll come around. In the meantime, though, there’s something I have to do. Keep looking, okay? Maybe Alfyn will help you.” (She turned to their new companion, and he smiled, “Of course — happy to be of service!”)

Emil nodded.

“All right. See you again in a bit, okay?”

 

* * *

 

It was by H’aanit’s commitment to aiding Ophilia that she found herself awkwardly positioned in Derryl’s house within minutes. “You’re that sister from before. Did you find my brooch?” he said.

“Not yet — I’m sorry. Emil and I are looking as hard as we can. But first, why don’t you forgive him, okay?”

“It’s his fault it’s gone! I’m not forgiving him until he gets it back.”

“Not until then? How sad.”

“ ‘How sad’? If anyone should be sad, it’s me — I’m the one who doesn’t have a mum anymore!”

“Yes; you are right that you’re the one that’s lost someone. I know the pain you must be feeling...and that hurting Emil does nothing to ease it. Do you not love your friends, too?”

For a moment, Derryl was strategically silent. “B—beats me! He lost my mother’s brooch! He can’t understand — he still has a mum!”

“...And yet he’s still out there, looking for your brooch. For his friend….”

The boy turned away. “Yeah, right. I bet he’s given up and gone home already!”

“Well, why don’t you see for yourself?”

Ophilia escorted a protesting Derryl back out towards the plaza. Partway, Derryl stopped in his tracks — a small figure, dark-haired, was scouring the underbrush.

“You know, Derryl, Emil told me something. He said you’ve been angry at everything since your mother passed. But — he hoped, if he could only get your brooch back, that you could be friends again.”

Silence.  
“I lost my parents too, you know.”

H’aanit blinked. _Ophilia…._

“Y—you did?” said Derryl.

“I was a little younger than you are now. It never felt fair to me, either. Why was I the only one that was miserable? But, you see, my life wasn’t all sadness and misery. I was blessed with people who loved me.

“At first, I closed myself off from them. I didn’t even try to see how much they cared. Maybe I didn’t want to. But there was one person that, no matter how much of a clodpoll I was, never stopped trying to cheer me up.” For a long moment, Ophilia’s soft brown eyes held a faraway look — it didn’t take much to see the tears building up behind her eyes, and H’aanit felt the need to avert her own eyes. “It was her kindness that saved me. Maybe it will be Emil that helps you, hm? Why not open your heart to him a little?”

More silence. Then, Derryl _hmph_ ed again. “It’s not my fault! I didn’t make Emil do anything!”

“I’m not blaming you for anything; I promise. But...I wonder if maybe you’re blaming yourself, just a little bit? I can tell you’re a good kid; why don’t you be honest with Emil? That would make him feel better for sure.”

“But I...I’m not….”

“Here — I’ll come with you. Let’s — ”

“Ophilia! Come...quick!” Alfyn raced over to them, breathless. Nate hastened over not long after.

The cleric’s face plummeted. “What? Is Emil okay?!”

“I — don’t know. He ran...off thataway.” He pointed westwards, his other hand resting on his knee. “There was a dog, and he...said he saw something shiny in its mouth. He must’ve seen the brooch.”

“Towards the forest?” said Derryl. “But it’s full of monsters! We aren’t allowed to go anywhere near it!”

“Oh no!” said Ophilia. H’aanit gripped the handle of her hatchet, still secured to her belt, and her eyes narrowed.

“Ah, but it’s fine, right? Emil’s a total coward. He wouldn’t go in there all alone,” said Nate.

Derryl rounded on him. “S—shut up!”

“Hey, what’s your problem? You know what he’s like.”

“I said shut up! I gotta go after him!” And before any of them could say anything, he was off running.

“No! Derryl! Wait!” cried Ophilia.

“Shucks...I’m sorry. I should have paid closer attention to them both,” said Alfyn.

“Oh no, none of this is your fault at all,” Ophilia replied, shaking her head. “If you feel bad, you can certainly come with me. I’m going after them.”

“We,” H’aanit corrected.

The cleric smiled briefly. “Right. _We’re_ going after them.”

“Well, then, definitely,” Alfyn said. “Count me in.”


	8. Entry 6, Part III — Aptitudes // Shortcomings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After settling things with Emil and Derryl, the group discusses kids. Ophilia considers their success. H’aanit points out the cleric’s strengths. Alfyn says his farewells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (@the_title) Leave it to H'aanit to think negatively about what everyone is good at.
> 
> Sorry for being a little late publishing this one. Work that has to be done, and all that. Fortunately, I'm not at all running behind schedule writing the chapters.
> 
> Well, anyway, this is very short. Just an ending to the chapter, tying up what needs closure. The rest of it is a mini original party banter situation. Enjoy, and stay as awesome as the awesome day you deserve.

_*Spoilers for Ophilia’s Chapter 2*_

Ophilia couldn't help but smile at the three boys as they ran off. “Well, it looks like our work here is officially done.”

“I doe hopen that they stayen out of any trouble like that in the future,” H’aanit said.

“I’m sure they’ll be just fine. Ophilia probably taught them a lot more than she meant to.” Alfyn gazed at the corner where they had turned out of view. “Kids are smart that way.”

“You seem like the sort of person who gets along with kids, so I’m sure you’re right,” Ophilia replied.

“And thou art not?”

“What do you mean?”

H’aanit gave her an amused look. “Thou speak’st as if thou dost not understanden children, yet thou hast saved a friendship just now.”

“It was difficult, though. For a while I was afraid Derryl might just keep on rejecting everything.”

“Regardless, thou — and thou as well, Alfyn — ye haven abilities that I cannot beginnen to matchen.”

Grinning bashfully, Alfyn rubbed the back of his head. “Honestly? I wouldn’t call ‘em ‘abilities,’ at least in my case. More like, I sorta just get kids, what they’re like, all that.”

“You have your own specialty in communication, though — animals, right?” said Ophilia.

“Thou art not wrong. Or, at minimum, I thinke thou art not. Linde mayeth haven her own opinions.” The leopard let out a low rumble, and H’aanit smiled wanly at her.

The apothecary glanced to either side. “Actually, I hate to say it, but I oughta go prepare to leave right about now. Maybe we’ll see each other again?”

“May we all hope,” Ophilia said. “May the Sacred Flame light your path.”

“And yours too,” he replied. “Have a great stay!” Waving, he headed off in the same direction the kids had gone.

After a moment’s stillness, Ophilia turned to H’aanit. “Do you suppose that we stay here for a little while longer?”

“Doubtless it could not hurten,” the huntress said. “The citizens aren quite likable.”

“They certainly are. Is there anything you would want to see?”

“I shalle leaven that up to thee. This is naught but the perfect time to educaten me on the features of such large towns, as I am so uninformed about them.”

Seeing H’aanit’s wry smile prompted Ophilia’s own to pull at her lips. “Why, of course. Please allow me to impart my wisdom upon you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If all goes well, the next chapter should be up tomorrow. Biya 'till then!


	9. Entry 7 — Overwhelmed // A Side Not Seen Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having left Saintsbridge, H’aanit asks Ophilia about her parents. As it turns out, the reason is far from just curiosity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always felt like H’aanit might not be coping as well with the stress of “might lose one of my only family members,” thus this. It’s at this point when H’aanit’s feelings about Ophilia start to morph past just surface-level attraction, past just simple liking of her personality, towards all that in addition to some growing intrinsic need for her support. It’s what I believe to be the central pillar of her love for Ophilia — with Ophilia’s being the fact that H’aanit can and will keep others from abusing her kindness. While it’s possible that H’aanit is just that mentally strong, there isn’t anything that suggests that she had trying experiences that led to such strength. Therefore, I can only assume that she has to let this kind of thing out every so often.
> 
> In terms of “relationship building,” I think this is probably the strongest chapter thus far. I feel bad that the previous ones haven’t had as much of that as many of you might like, but don’t worry; the payoff should more than make up for that in the end, I hope. That being said, I hope you all have a great day, and that you enjoy this next chapter — we’re more than halfway to confirming their relationship. Stay awesome!

H’aanit sat on a fallen tree branch — its massive trunk allowed for the perfect seat. Ophilia sat next to her, gloves off, just at the end of their makeshift supper. Linde lay beside them, curled up against Hägen, who was already asleep. The cool breeze made the fire before them shiver.

“It is quite nice out here, I must say.”

“I agreen. When I finde myself awake at night, I always looken up at the stars. They aren quite dazzling tonight. And ‘tis a splendid temperature, as well.”

Ophilia gazed upwards. “Yes; it looks almost like the snow in the Frostlands, but it just lies there and glimmers.”

“Likest thou the snow of thy hometown?”

“It’s always calming. There’s a hill I like to behold the city from. With the snow and how it glints a little when the sun peaks in, even when it’s so cold, I feel warm inside. Lianna and I went there a lot as kids.”

“Thy sister.”

“Yes. … Adoptive, but yes. She was a really big help when I was younger and generally more...dispirited.”

H’aanit let out an affirmatory hum. Then, for a while, they were silent, simply admiring the beauty of the dusk sky and feeling the soft breeze flow around them.

“On the subject...I wishen not to be imprudent, but thou saidst that thy parents aren...no longer with us.”

Glancing over at her companion, Ophilia nodded. “When I was about six years old. It was because of a war, though I don’t know how or why. It’s behind me now, so don’t worry about it.”

“From what thou hast sayen earlier, it was a difficult time for thee.”

“Losing a loved one is always difficult. But...yes; I had a lot of trouble in those days staying happy. Even for a little while.”

Something in H’aanit’s heart cracked. “Well…’tis a good thing that the issue hath passed.”

They sat for awhile in silence.

“My parents...aren not alive either. ‘Twas far from the same, since I never didst knowen them much before then, but...whoever they weren, Master hath not tolden me about them. He...he is the only family I haven, aside from Linde and Hägen.”

“Oh no...I’m so sorry….”

“Thanke thee. But thou needst not be, much like how thou sayest I needen not sympathizen too much for thee. ‘Tis simply that...I knowe not what my future holdeth, whether Master wilt retournen, whether he is still alive, and...I can’st not imaginen how such things feele, but he...if he hath passed….” A constricting claw gripped her lungs as the words slipped out.

“...H’aanit…. It will be all right, okay? Z’aanta is perfectly safe. You don’t need to worry. I promise.”

When H’aanit opened her mouth as if to speak, she found that she could not bring herself to turn towards Ophilia. “But if he doth not — ”

A hand on her forearm. “It’s going to be fine, H’aanit. He’s just as strong as you are. And it's clear he loves you — enough that I’m sure he wouldn’t dare put himself in so much danger as to hurt himself — or you — like that.”

“But — ” she choked. The hand squeezed her arm softly. It was too much. The sob stuck in her throat began pushing its way out, and though she tried to disguise it with a cough, it began pouring out of her faster and more disgusting all at once and she doubled over with it and Ophilia’s arm stretched out around her and pulled her closer and she shook and cried revolting tears inside her embrace and she let her face drop into her hands and Linde and Hägen rubbed up against her ankles and Ophilia kept whispering “It’s all right” into her ear….

Eventually, it stopped. “I — I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, H’aanit. It’s extremely important to let feelings like this out, so they don’t fill up inside you and control you.”

“Still, I...thou muste not appreciaten such an episode.”

“I will always be glad to listen to anything of that sort. It is one of my duties as a Sister of the church, and also the least I can do to thank you for your help on my own journey so far.”

H’aanit stabilized herself. “...Thanke thee.”

“Nothing of it. Please tell me if you ever feel like that again; I really do care that you stay happy. Okay?”

Suddenly rather hot, H’aanit nodded. But she held Ophilia's hand on her arm for a moment longer before letting go.


	10. Entry 8 — Blindsided // Impatience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their way to Stonegard, Ophilia and H'aanit have an encounter with a particularly tough monster. Ophilia tends to her companion’s wounds. H'aanit takes a new job as a shield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided a battle-focused chapter was warranted. Though, I’ll admit, 95% of the reason why I wrote this was for the Ophilia-healing-H’aanit scene. So I’m a bit of a horny lesbian. I’ll take that blame. If that gets your hopes up for what may be coming in the future, then be assured that said hopes are warranted. Unless you’re not thinking what I’m thinking, in which case sorry for being lame at mind-reading.
> 
> So, have fun with this one in any case — and, as usual, keep being amazing, and here’s to your day being just as great.

Ophilia trekked her way down the winding paths of North Stonegard Pass. Her partner, just in front of her, held her axe at her side while leading her friend forwards. The altitude made it somewhat chilly, and Ophilia was glad that she had brought warmer layers for the occasion. The rocks rose up around them almost like steps, most of the difference in height coming from various nested surfaces — almost like miniature plateaus sitting on top of each other. The sickly grass sprouted in clumps and on top of the rocks, mostly on the side of the road. Even this came as something of a surprise to see, as there was practically no sign of dirt under it.

An aggressive breeze tugged at her robes and hair, and Ophilia flipped her hood up over her head. “How are you holding up?” she asked H’aanit.

“Reasonably. I finde thy choice in clothing remarkably light, in truth, but I presumen that thou art accustomed to the cold. My animal-skin provideth me with sufficient warmth, but thy robes aren quite lightweight.”

“You’re probably right. After spending so much time in the Frostlands, one gets used to chilly weather. What about you, Linde? Hägen?”

Each of them — Ophilia was glad they were beginning to acclimate to her presence — growled briefly in answer. “They aren both fine, and likely thanken thee for asking.”

“Oh, that’s good to hear.”

They walked a number of minutes further before Hägen paused. “What is it, Hägen?” H’aanit asked, kneeling down.

Hägen yipped, and he rotated around erratically. Linde, too, seemed to be picking up on something that neither of the women could see.

“Preparen thyself, Ophilia. If both of them feelen unsettled, there muste ben a reason.”

Nodding slightly, the cleric’s hand slipped into her satchel, clasping the ever-warm fire soulstone she had pocketed earlier. H’aanit’s hand went to her necklace.

A peripheral screech. Ophilia spun around towards the sound. “H’aanit….”

“Something is here.” The huntress swapped out her axe for her bow, notched an arrow. “Stayen al — ”

She didn’t need to finish. A group of falcons the size of Linde surfaced in the air above them, circling for a moment, and when they swooped down Linde and Hägen roared in sync. H’aanit loosed her arrow, and it caught one of the beasts in its tail — it flailed as it fell, screeching wildly, but when it struck the ground it was able to right itself despite being wounded.

There were five of them. Ophilia cast an enchantment over their own group, hoping to make up for being outnumbered with better defenses. Still, the falcons surrounded them, cawing with a distressing belligerence. “I supposen not that they mighte leten us leaven?”

“I doubt we can even hope — ” she was interrupted as one of the nearest ones advanced on her, which she evaded by using her staff as a diversion, “ — for something like that….”

“Linde! Hägen! Forwards!”

The beasts surged out at their opponents at H’aanit’s words, driving a few of them back in surprise. H’aanit nocked a pair of arrows, gritting her teeth. “Leten me stunne them first — then thou can’st strike!”

“Got it!” Meanwhile, she again raised their defenses, and held off the [birds] with interweaving strikes and spells. She cracked her staff against the leg of one that swooped towards her with a speed that nearly startled her to the ground, and it tumbled to the ground with a pained screech. Another encroached on her, but Hägen pounced on it before it could get any closer. Ophilia charged a [strong] burst of energy at it from her staff, pulverizing it instantly.

H’aanit yelled out in frustration. Another flurry of arrows rained down upon their foes, and one was struck to the ground, out of commission at least temporarily. “Now, Ophilia!”

Without any hesitation, Ophilia summoned a blast of light at the falcon. As the beam came down from the sky, half-blinding her for a moment, she could hear from one side, “Watche — ”

Whirling on the spot at the sound of H’aanit’s cry, holding onto her weapon with a white-knuckled grasp, she saw the huntress spring in front of her, her axe held up against the incoming beast, and when it collided into her, dug its claws into her shoulders, she bellowed and responded with a brutal cleaving strike, severing its body with a series of disgusting crunches.

“H’aanit!” Ophilia caught her as she fell to one knee. “Here, let me heal you!”

“Not...yet,” she groaned. Blood seeped from where the bird had clawed her, seeping into what remained of her clothes there that had not by now been shredded. “Leten me finishen them now.”

“You’re in no shape to — ”

But H’aanit stood, hunched halfway over, and picked up her axe before launching herself back into battle. Within half a minute, she had dealt with the final falcon, and when she stopped moving, she practically collapsed, this time onto both knees, holding her upper half upright by bracing her hands against the ground.

“Don’t push yourself so hard! What was all that?!” said Ophilia. “Please, here, let me help.” Before receiving an answer, she placed a hand on H’aanit’s back, closing her eyes and channeling her energy.

The huntress sighed, loosening up as the healing spread throughout her. “It...doth not bode well to pausen in battle when one findeth themself close to success. I...simply haven unpleasant memories of such things. I will tryen to changen that habit, but….”

“It’s all right. I just don’t wish for you to be hurt like this again.”

For a long moment, they sat there, with Linde and Hägen just next to them.

“Mmn….”

Ophilia quickly turned towards her friend’s face. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing — just...it feeleth...pleasing….”

Her face suddenly hot, she let the energy flow taper somewhat. “Are you healed? Do you need — someone — to check?”

H’aanit shook her head slowly. “I thinke I am healed. But...mindest thou...just for a moment further…?”

“Erm, that’s — yeah, I can do that.”

It was longer than a moment — Ophilia knew so no matter what one’s definition of a moment was, and since she felt the need to avert her eyes for the duration, the huntress’s contented sigh made her even more flustered. “Thou mayest stoppen now. … Forgiven me for taking advantage of thine abilities.”

“No, think nothing of it.” Ophilia helped her up, even though H’aanit likely had no need of it now. “Ready to go?”

“Yes. To Stonegard.”


	11. Entry 9, Part I — Friend Sighting // Scrutinizing the Highlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon reaching Stonegard, H’aanit and Ophilia look for hints about Z’aanta’s whereabouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (whoops I forgot to post this earlier today)
> 
> Hey :D
> 
> Here we are in Stonegard. It mostly sets up the later journey into the forest, but something happens at the end before they can head out. Note how serious H’aanit is throughout this — she’s worried; she just very much doesn’t want it to bleed into her mission.
> 
> Nothing incredibly noteworthy to add, so enjoy! Hope you have a great day — a day just as great as you are.
> 
> ("Spoilers for Cyrus's Chapter 3? Why's that...?")

_*Spoilers for H’aanit’s Chapter 2 and Cyrus’s Chapter 3*_

“Stonegard. This is where Master said he would sojourn. Hägen, dost thou perceive his scent?”

The direwolf growled affirmatively, but H’aanit caught something else in his tone. _Something about this place distresseth him._ “‘Tis a large settlement, with a sprawling arrangement. Hast thou any ideas of where to look?”

“Your master likes to drink, you said, right?” Ophilia said.

“Thou art correct — the alehouse is where many would knowen him, if anywhere. Followen me, then.” She set off for the tavern with a purpose in her stride.

“A bowl of broth, if thou wouldst, and a question,” H’aanit said to the tavern keeper as soon as they entered.

“The broth is easy, but ye’re gonna ‘ave to ask the question ‘fore I can answer it.”

She nodded. “Fair enough. Knowest thou of a man named Z’aanta? I believen he visited here some moons ago.”

“Aye, I know ‘im. But he hasn’t been around ‘ere for a spell. He’d been visitin’ a woman named Natalia e’ery so often, last I ‘eard.”

Ophilia turned to her. “Natalia? Do you recognize her?”

“No; her name is unfamiliar. All the same, I thanke thee, landlord.”

Before they left, the man called back, “If y’don’t mind me pryin’, lassie, ye don’t happen to be his prentice?”

“That is me.”

“I knew it! ‘E used to talk about you all the time. Nothin’ like him, strict and straight as an arrow — ye ‘ad no time for folly, he’d say. Soon’s ye mentioned his name, I saw it must be ye.”

After a moment’s consideration, H’aanit looked back at the tavern keeper. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” He chuckled them off.

The moment the two of them reconvened with Hägen and Linde, both growled meaningfully. “Something hath happened — leaden on, friends.”

When the direwolf took off ahead, the other three made haste to catch up and found themselves at the scene of a conversation.

“Milady, I insist — I could not forgive myself if you were to strain a muscle!”

One passerby shook his head, muttered to himself. “His worship never gives up, does he? No refusin’ someone draped in silks, not even a wolf like him.”

 _Ah, I see, Hägen. Thou knowest this woman, and thou wouldst helpen her._ “Hägen? Linde?”

The two eyed her — Hägen impatiently. H’aanit waved her hand. They advanced.

“Gah — a monster, in town?!” the man’s bodyguard cried, running off.

“Hey! Where are you going? I paid good money for you!” the man himself said, running off after him.

After the brief confusion, Natalia turned. “Oh! Hägen! Where have you been?” She bent to pet the wolf’s head.

“Thou muste be Natalia. Mayen I speaken with thee? I am Z’aanta’s prentice, come here from the Darkwood.”

“His prentice, ye say? Then ye must be H’aanit. And yer companion is…?”

“Sister Ophilia, of the Church of Flamesgrace,” the cleric answered for H’aanit. “I have been accompanying H’aanit on her travels.”

“Ah, I see. Well, do come in.”

 

* * *

 

Once H’aanit had explained the situation, Natalia sighed. “I wish there was more I could tell ye. Last I heard he was headin’ for the forest, and that was it.”

“When was this?” H’aanit asked.

“Three months? Give or take. He disappeared for days at a time before, so I wasn’t worried at first….”

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Ophilia cut in, “how did you know H’aanit’s master?”

She paused. “My husband died not too long ago. Z’aanta was one of his friends. He was a soldier of the realm, and Z’aanta a hunter, but they both shared their love of huntin’ and drinkin’, so friends they became. Then, after my husband grew sick...Z’aanta started comin’ by after the funeral more often. I ‘preciated the company, truth be told.”

She nodded. “Oh.”

“H’aanit, are you embarrassed?” said Ophilia, smiling a little.

“I s’pose he’s like a father to ye,” Natalia said.

H’aanit thought about this. “He was my teacher. But...I have no kin. Master took me in, cared for me, raised me as a hunter…. I supposen he is like the father I never had.”

“Ye must be worried sick that ‘e’s gone so long, without even a word.”

As she took in the words, she had to push down a stubborn lump in her throat, and she merely nodded. “...Thanke thee for thy help. But now I must take my leave. Master waiteth for me, I am certain.”

“Do take care, my dear. Can you keep her safe?” she asked Ophilia.

“Of course. I swear upon Aelfric's light.”

Heading to the east side of town before departing for the forest, H’aanit caught sight of a familiar figure.

“Ophilia? Is that…?” She pointed at the man with her forehead.

“It definitely looks like Cyrus,” she replied. “But what’s he doing? Do you know who that woman is?”

H’aanit shook her head. “I knowe not. ‘Tis….” She trailed off as she noted her bestial companions’ postures. “Linde? Hägen? What’s wrong?”

There was nothing else to be said — clearly neither of them liked the woman Cyrus was speaking with. “Leten us followen them.”

 _Sholde we geten closer?_ she wondered. _Mayhap what they speaken about is important._ They closed in on a run-down stone house, where both Cyrus and the woman approached the door. Guilt began to seep into her veins, keeping her from reasoning that this wasn’t even eavesdropping, as she couldn’t hear what either one of them was saying, but —

A flash of silver. A muffled cry. The door swung open and shut. Beside her, Ophilia gasped.

“H’aanit…?”


	12. Entry 9, Part II — Those in Need // The Professor and the Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H’aanit’s search for Z’aanta is put on hold while she and Ophilia move to save Cyrus. The cleric worries enough for everyone. The huntress dons her most protective face. The scholar is left with questions and an unconscious young woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Why don't we release another one of these — it's the weekend, after all.)
> 
> Greetings! Time for an interruption.
> 
> As I’ve mentioned, Cyrus was my first traveler, and I do quite like his personality. I wasn’t sure exactly how to get the plot here to work out without having H’aanit and Ophilia walk in on Yvon’s talk with Cyrus, but I had enough inspiration to get it to work without it sounding too lame (plus it lets me write about Therese — double win, says I). That said, Ophilia still echoes my own thoughts when she makes a comment about how silly it would be to wait before going after him.
> 
> Note that I consider the second title applicable to H’aanit because it seems like she would be the sort to respect that others’ quests are theirs alone, whether or not they ask for or receive help, and that’s written in here a bit as well.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy this, and your day, too! Stay awesome :)

_ *Spoilers for Cyrus’s Chapter 3* _

“What was that?”

“I knowen not. We — ”

“We have to go after them!” Ophilia made for the building.

H’aanit’s hand held her back. “Not yet. That woman...once she hath completed her task, she will ben much more comfortable than paranoid. She colde have left him somewhere that we mighten ben able to retrieven him without facing her.”

“But — ”

“Frettest not. It shalle be fine. After a time hath passed, I sweare on my word that we shalle rescuen him from whatever fate might awaiten him. Until then, leten us preparen.”

Despite still being anxious, Ophilia stopped. “I...suppose you’re right.”

For a period of time, they returned to the southern parts of town to restock their supplies — but Ophilia’s worries lay back with their friend. “H’aanit, maybe he’s dying in there!” she said as they started back towards the building.

“He is capable — and intelligent. Doubtless he canne caren for himself before we retournen.”

“I...okay.”  _ How can she be so calm about all this? _

Ophilia decided to push it out of her mind. When they made their way back to the house, Haanit drew her weapon, offering Ophilia part of a pomegranate. (“Thank you,” she said, to which the huntress nodded, seeming somewhat preoccupied.)

“Hello? Hi, excuse me, have you seen this man...a little under six feet, dark hair, handsome? I think he wears a robe….” The white-haired young woman in front of the two of them was breathless, and now mumbling to herself, “Oh no, I don’t know if he wears anything different when he’s traveling….”

“What might his name be, if I may ask?” said Ophilia.

“Oh, um, C...Cyrus Albright…?”

The pair exchanged a look. The woman looked up at them, the worry as plain in her eyes.

“He was a companion of ours a month or so ago. A little while ago we saw a woman take him into a building in Upper Stonegard, and we were about to go after him, but….”  _ Dear gods, we should have just gone in earlier…. _

“We — I mean, I — or maybe we — have to go after him now! He’s in trouble!”

H’aanit flipped her hatchet in her hand. “Sayen no more. We aren thy sword and shield if thou deemest it so.” Linde grunted in assent. (The woman gave the snow leopard a wary glance, but quickly turned back to the task at hand.) “What beth thy name?”

“Therese...and yours?”

“I am H’aanit. This is Ophilia, and my companions aren Linde and Hägen. Leten us maken haste, then.” She was the first to start off, striding purposefully towards where they had been minutes before. Ophilia followed, trying to outpace her unease, the other three just behind her.

At last — it was only a minute, yet it had felt so long — they were there. The same ivy-wrought cobblestone walls loomed over them, the overgrown and half-dead bushes casting a disquieting mood of hopelessness over them — unless, of course, it was only Ophilia.

H’aanit stepped up under the boarded windows. “Ready?”

“Ready.”

“Y — yes, let’s go in.”

Encroaching on the double-doors, H’aanit turned the knobs, then pushed them open briskly —  _ Oh, I see, in case opening it slow would make it creak,  _ Ophilia realized — and stepped inside. The furnishing was surprisingly lavish, and had a much warmer aura than Ophilia had expected from it based on the outside. Yet at the same time, the dim candlelight that spread throughout could not be anything other than ominous.

“Look, there’s a trapdoor, or something like that,” Therese whispered, motioning at the floor below them. “Maybe that’s where...the Professor is?”

“I wolde wageren so,” said H’aanit, kneeling to inspect the device. “Thou art quite right — a trapdoor it is. Shalle I?”

Ophilia motioned at it with her hand. “Please do.”

As the trapdoor swung up, Therese bent to put her head directly above it. “Professor? Professor Albright?”

“Seest thou anyone?” asked H’aanit.

“I...it’s so dark, but it’s not a big hole…. Professor Albright!”

Another voice, articulate and eloquent, arose from below. “That voice…. Could it be?”

“Professor! Hold on! We have a rope!”

Dutifully, he did, and within a couple of minutes he was out. “And H’aanit and Ophilia as well...the two of you are still traveling together, I see?”

“Yes — I mean, that’s right, but never mind that, Cyrus — what gave you such a [bad] enemy? Have you been snooping around in places where you shouldn’t have?”

“It was not like that to start with, but it seems there are some that wish I would stay away from it; yes.”

Ophilia sighed — a relieved sigh, but a sigh all the same. “At least you aren’t having any more trouble with women.” She glanced at him again. “Unless you’re having that, too….”

“Gladly not,” he said, and beside him Therese turned pink and averted her eyes ( _ I wonder why _ , Ophilia thought). “Unless there turns out to be a woman behind this, in which case I suppose I have found myself in yet another quandary.”

“Regardless, leten us — ”

“That’s quite enough, ladies.”

A tall, dark-robed figure darted into the room, seizing Therese’s wrist and thrusting his hand out, pushing the rest of them into the far wall with a blast of psychic force. Therese cried out as a knife slipped into the man’s hand beside her neck. As Ophilia tried to work out of her kneeling position, she caught a glimpse of H’aanit wrapping a protective arm around both Linde and Hägen, who both seemed to have taken the blow rather badly.

“Therese!” Cyrus tried to stand, but was clearly not prepared to — instead, he collapsed back onto one knee. As Ophilia tried to cast a healing spell, their opponent pressed the blade of the knife into Therese’s neck, and she froze at once.

“I wouldn’t do that if you don't want her to die painfully.” He scanned the group. “I knew Cyrus would come, but this…. I ought to have expected Lucia to be so careless.”

“Yvon! Release her!”

The man chuckled. When he turned on the other two for a brief second, Ophilia shrunk back somewhat at the dark resolve in his wine-red eyes. “Clearly, for all your studiousness, you lack any skill in hostage negotiations. Mark my words, Cyrus — stop meddling, or this girl’s life will meet its end rather...uncleanly.” Then, in a swirl of purple smoke, he and Therese vanished.

Immediately Cyrus dashed forwards, but quickly fell back down (to his other knee this time) in the middle of the room. “Wait!”

Slowly, Ophilia rose to her feet as well, recovering the group with an incantation. “She’s...somewhere else, Cyrus,” she said, containing the vicarious hopelessness that was seeping out of her friend, bowing his head, crushing his shoulders.

“They both aren close. I am certain.” H’aanit was up, and now walked over to Cyrus, grabbing his arm. “We shalle followen them. I made a promise, and I shalle fulfillen it.”

For a moment, the scholar couldn’t meet her eyes. Then, “You’re right. We should head off now, before anything else goes amiss.” He picked up his staff. “Thank you for your assistance. Onwards?”

“Onwards,” Ophilia said.

 

* * *

 

“Inconceivable!” Yvon — whatever he was now — roared. “I am...all-powerful! I...am...eternal! … Im...mortal…!” He collapsed onto a knee. “Lies...they were all...lies….”

“Lies? What were lies?!” Cyrus demanded, and as Yvon shuddered, he ran towards him — but the bestial form dissolved into dust before he could reach it.

“...Lies?” he murmured again. For a moment, he stood there, and Ophilia decided it was best to wait for him to take action first. Eventually, he did, moving to untie Therese.

“Professor…?”

“You’re safe now. You...have my gratitude, Therese — you saved my life.”

“Oh, Professor...I’m so glad...you’re….”

Before she could finish, her eyes glazed over, and she passed out — thankfully, Cyrus was able to catch her before she fell to the ground. Then he turned to his companions. “I must thank you as well. Without your help, I cannot say if I could have managed all this.”

“It’s nothing,” Ophilia said instantly; “I wouldn’t have been able to just stand by with a clear conscience.” H’aanit, just behind her, bowed her head silently, and by the curt sounds Hägen and Linde both made, Ophilia could guess they felt similarly.

“Nevertheless. I thank you all. That being said, I should be capable of finishing what remains of this issue by myself. Does that sound admissible?”

The huntress gave a fractional smile. “Certainly. ‘Tis thy quest, after all.”

“Yet again, thank you. And...if we meet again...I would be more than partial to hearing your own journeys. First, however, I have a book to find.”

“I bid thee a prosperous hunt.”

“And I bid you adieu. Until our paths cross again.” And he started off — Therese in his arms — back through Yvon’s cellar.

It was then that H’aanit turned to Ophilia. “Art thou injured?”

“No; I think I’m all right. What about you?”

“All appendages accounted for. And Linde and Hägen aren safe as well.”

Smiling, Ophilia brushed herself off. “Well, that counts for something, I suppose. To the forest, then?”

“Yes. Leten us departen.”


	13. Entry 9, Part III — There’s Still Hope // An Obstruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having saved Cyrus, the huntress/cleric pair finally makes it to the forest where Z’aanta is said to have been last. Ophilia worries a little more. H’aanit acts reassuring. They both flirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized, why did H’aanit ever have to look for Z’aanta when Hägen knew what had happened to him and exactly where he was? He could have easily just guided H’aanit there directly.
> 
> Anyway. My brain’s not focused. Here we are — the end of H’aanit’s Chapter 3. Why’s H’aanit so calm about it? I don’t know. I suppose she’s just that good. Ophilia certainly is worrying about that question; that’s certainly suggesting that she’s paying attention to H’aanit, and that she cares. I decided to end it in something...light-hearted, I guess, because I’m going along with H’aanit’s mental fortitude this time. Likely because she’s had the ability to vent and such to Ophilia. Also, be prepared for the upcoming spikes in romance. That should be fun.
> 
> Enjoy your day, enjoy this chapter, and enjoy your existence (I don’t doubt there are other people who already do that last one). À bientôt!

_*Spoilers for H’aanit’s Chapter 2*_

The trees completely blotted out what sunlight the afternoon would normally grant them — Ophilia could herself hardly see in front of her without the intermittent torch fires lighting the path they had been following. H’aanit seemed much more certain of herself, and so the cleric found herself trying to simultaneously stay close and refrain from clinging to her — which, fortunately, H’aanit herself was too focused on the task at hand to notice. Linde and Hägen crouched behind the pair of them, and as the path opened up into a clearing of sorts, the huntress halted.

“...A battle was fought here.”

“Do you think it was Z’aanta?” asked Ophilia.

“‘Twas not beast versus beast; that much seemeth certain. The wreckage lieth on but one side. And there aren cuts on the rocks that only steel colde maken — footprints, too.” Slowly, she stepped farther forwards, and Ophilia followed beside her. Her foot struck something unidentifiable in the gloom without closer inspection, so she bent to pick it up, showing it to her companion.

“This fletchling...one of Master’s arrows. He was here.” She peered farther down the path. “The trail continueth into the woods — we muste followen it.”

The cleric nodded. “All right. After you, then.”

In the pale gloom, the pathway seemed to stretch on indefinitely. The tension that swirled in the air around them felt taut — to Ophilia, it seemed that if she were to speak, the four of them would all abruptly succumb to a hasty demise. And so she was uncertain how much time exactly had passed before Hägen darted forwards to sit himself in front of an disconcertingly still figure.

H’aanit became the second to reach the figure, hastening up to it with a gasp. “Master…?!”

“What — what’s wrong?” said Ophilia, breath encaged in her throat. But even before she received her answer she was able to make out the dull gray color that permeated the man's body, knew the reason he was so still.

While Ophilia clapped a hand over her mouth, H'aanit extended a reticent hand to her master's stony shoulder. “Frozen...petrified in stone — what unholy beast did this?”

Hägen let out a roar. _He has seen this already,_ Ophilia thought, _but...that cannot assuage the pain much._ “It...looks like he didn't even use an arrow before it happened. It's still drawn….”

“No; he didst usen one.” H’aanit pointed out the shaft of a projectile lodged in the face of a small cliff, walking over to it and pulling it out. “There is a note attached to the shaft….” For a long moment, she stood unmoving, silent, her eyes running over the message. “Master….”

Encroaching on her partner, Ophilia reached out a hand halfway before letting it fall back down to her side slowly. “H’aanit….”

Ophilia caught a soft _hmph_ of amusement from her. “The old fool. Even as he was turning to stone….”

Growling again, Hägen pawed the ground lightly between H’aanit and Z’aanta.

“So thou wilt stayen, and watchen over him. … That is good. I will seeke out this Susanna, and praye she knoweth a remedy for this curse.”

“Grr.”

Paying no heed to Ophilia, H’aanit made her way back past Z’aanta, turning back to him before leaving. “Fearest not, Master. We _will_ saven thee — I sweare so.” Then, she led the way back towards town.

 

* * *

 

“...H’aanit?”

“Yes?”

Ophilia’s steps faltered. “Are...you okay?”

“Hm?”

Noting that her companion had stopped, H’aanit did as well, turning back towards her. Having mostly made their way out of the deeper realms of the forest, late-afternoon sunlight made the huntress’s face seem to glow — an irony that Ophilia didn’t think to consider for the moment — and a relaxed breeze played at her braid — a beauty that she didn’t think to fixate upon.

“I mean...you saw what that beast did to Z’aanta…. Are you certain you’re feeling all right?”

For a moment, it looked as if she was about to give a simple “yes” and continue walking. Instead, her gaze wandered into the canopy of trees. “It helpeth to know that some hope remaineth. Regardless, such things rarely affecten me immediately. Knowest that for the moment I feele fine.”

Ophilia nodded. “Okay, then. Please tell me if that changes; if you need to talk about it, I’ll always be willing to listen.”

“Thanke thee. If it doth burden me, I shalle.”

 

* * *

 

After having spoken with Eliza and Natalia, the pair made for the west of town.

“I’ve heard much of Eliza from her connection to the Order,” said Ophilia.

“Ah, indeed — the Knights Ardante aren servants of thine Order, after all.”

Ophilia smiled. “Indeed. She is well-respected by the church, in part due to how loyal she is known to be.”

“‘Tis a waste to maintainen this friendship with my master,” H’aanit said; “she provideth him with company, but he giveth her naught but worry and mischief.” She paused. “She is a noble and beautiful woman. Wolde that I mighte be more like her….”

“She is certainly quite the role model to all of us.”

“Even thou? Even despite thine own beauty?”

Muffling a short laugh with lips sealed by a smile, Ophilia gave her companion a soft-eyed look. “Oh, come now. You’re more beautiful than either of us.”

H’aanit blinked.

Ophilia blinked.

Was H’aanit blushing? Gods, was _she_ blushing? _Look away, you bonehead, before you emba —_

A smile — it was practically the same one Ophilia had given H’aanit, and the cleric was momentarily paralyzed while considering the implications. “We sholde spenden another day or so in town here together — purely to resten after such a lengthy day.”

She recovered. “I...I’d like that very much, H’aanit.”


	14. Entry 10, Part I — Priorities // Mounting Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having gotten to Goldshore, Ophilia and H’aanit take some time to visit the church — meeting some of the residents in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is, mainly, a study in the way H’aanit and Ophilia’s relationship and dialogue are developing. Also plot. Also also characterization. Can’t forget the characterization. H’aanit’s looking out for Ophilia, mirroring Ophilia’s previous care for H’aanit in the earlier entries. Not much important to say other than that (and that’s even not so important), so I guess it’s already up to my habitual closing — happy reading, have a great day, and keep on being awesome.

_*Spoilers for Ophilia’s Chapter 3*_

Stepping inside Goldshore’s cathedral almost felt like returning home — though it required Ophilia to be willing to ignore the lack of snow and cold weather. In front of the altar of the Flame stood a man in the traditional bishop’s clothing, and almost immediately the cleric knew it was Bishop Donovan. First angling a quick glance at H’aanit, making certain that she was comfortable standing there behind her, she spoke: “Erm, excuse me — I am the Flamebearer, Sister Ophilia. Do I have the honor of speaking to His Excellency?”

The man turned. “Sister Ophilia! Oh, thank the gods…we have been waiting eagerly for your arrival.” Somehow, his face didn’t seem to extend the same warmth that his words otherwise would.

“Is something the matter, Your Excellency? You look quite pale.”

“I do? Ah, p—please forgive me. It is nothing you need concern yourself about. And please — allow me to apologize for this clumsy welcoming. I am Donovan, the bishop of Goldshore. We thank you for coming all this way in spite of the difficulties you must have faced.”

“Well, I have been helped by many along the way.” Without truly meaning to, Ophilia instinctively looked back at H’aanit — then, remembering herself, apologized. “Oh, this is H’aanit; we have spent our journey traveling together. And the snow leopard is Linde.” She gave the bishop a quick smile. The huntress bowed her head, and Linde let out a quiet noise of acknowledgement. “I may never have made it without their assistance. Oh, and of course, I’ve brought the ember.”

Bishop Donovan was strangely silent.

“Your Excellency?”

“Oh — I...I fear I have not yet finished the necessary preparations for the Kindling.”

“Oh. I see.”

Turning to the side, he ran a hand through his hair. “I’m so terribly sorry. It’s just that….”

“Your Excellency? Is there some way I may be of service?”

“N—no! I mean, do not trouble yourself, Sister. I am sure you already have much on your mind. Why don’t you get some rest in the meantime? I will see to all that must be done.”

“Your Excellency — excusen mine interruption, but if I may’st?”

The bishop halted. “Of course, you may.”

Stepping forwards just a bit, H’aanit passively clasped a reassuring hand around Ophilia’s upper arm as she spoke. “I simply wishen to sayen that if thou hast any worries at all, thou mayest speaken to us without judgment. We haven seen many abject characters in our travels, and thou certainly appearest not to be one. If thou hast any fears or concerns, speakest thou to us truthfully — our, or mine, opinion of thee shalle not changen, and if thou hast any need of aid, prithee allowen us to helped in whatever capacity we can. Thou needst not bearen this burden on the own.”

For a long moment, the bishop just stood there silently, unable to look either of them in the eyes. Then, finally, he spoke. “I suppose there is no point in hiding the truth any longer _._ I...received his from a stranger.” Cautiously, his expression wary, Bishop Donovan handed her a piece of parchment — a letter.

Quickly, Ophilia scanned the contents. “Kidnapping?! What villainry is this?!” At H’aanit’s questioning look, the cleric handed the paper to her. As she read it, her face darkened.

Bishop Donovan extended a hand, taking back the letter from H’aanit. “I must be honest with you, Sister Ophilia. Until a short time ago, I was agonizing over whether or not I should follow the letter’s orders. My Lysa has seen but seven summers. When I pictured her together with such evil men, crying out for me, I...I….” For some time, he was silent, unable to finish. After he took a moment to compose himself, he continued: “But to give in would be to betray what the church stands for. The Flame protects all our people; it is not mine to steal.”

“Your Excellency….”

“I must trust that the gods have their plans for us all. Even if it means my daughter...my dear Lysa will never again….”

Without warning, the bishop swayed, then collapsed to the floor. Just before he made contact, H’aanit caught his momentum.

“Your Excellency!”

 

* * *

 

“Supposest thou that the bishop wilt ben unharmed?” asked H’aanit.

“I would think so. The rest will likely help. He must have been under a great deal of stress….” She glanced back at him. “A father’s love for his daughter...can be beyond measure. To manipulate that for evil is a sin the gods will not overlook.”

“Shalle we headen for where Lysa hath been taken?”

Nodding, the cleric adjusted her gloves. “Let’s. I cannot very well stand by and do nothing.”

 

* * *

 

“Ah, Sister Ophilia! Our paths cross again.”

Beside her, H’aanit let out a sigh that didn’t quite go unnoticed by the cleric.

“I trust everything went well with the Kindling?” Mattias closed the distance between them.

She shook her head. “There have been some...extenuating circumstances.”

“Is that so? I’m sorry to hear it — though I cannot find it much surprising. Every land I have traveled to has such troubles. Just as I spoke before: disease, war, poverty…. Why, it is almost as if just as many must suffer as those who find happiness.” He cast a faraway look into the sky. “Curious, is it not? We all put our faith in the Sacred Flame, yet does not lend its warmth to all of us. Sometimes, I even find myself wondering...are these gods truly what we want them to be?”

“Master Mattias….”

H’aanit’s eyes were narrowed, but Ophilia didn’t wish to make assumptions upon such things. “I believe...it is precisely because we live in such a harsh world that we need the Flame’s guidance.”

The man sighed. “Sister Ophilia, you are always so kind. To everyone, at all times. How is it that you can maintain such stoic faith?”

“How? I have never thought on it much, but...I suppose I believe because I _choose_ to believe — that I desire to believe.”

“Some people may take advantage of that innocent way of thinking. Does that not bother you?”

“I realize that is possible, but still, I would rather believe others than doubt them.” _And now I have a companion that can protect me if they do try,_ she was unable to say.

Pausing for a moment to brush at his hair, Master Mattias gave Ophilia a curious look. “...How very interesting. I find your views on the world quite fascinating, Sister. I hope we might discuss this topic further another day.”

“It would be my pleasure, sir — but yes; I fear for now I must be on my way.”

The two of them turned, headed for the forest — Linde padded on beside the huntress.

“I muste sayen,” H’aanit admitted after a minute, “I doe not liken that Mattias.”

“Hm? Whyever is that?”

“I cannot ben certain quite why — simply, his nature seemeth...not to ben what he sayeth.”

Ophilia took a moment to respond. “You may be right,” she said, “but I don’t wish to suspect anything of him. It’s clear that he’s had some difficult times of his own — there is plenty of reason that he might question his beliefs. Besides, we’re capable; if he ever were to provoke us, I am certain the three of us would be able to defend ourselves in whatever way the provocation came. Having you around is a great advantage, you know.”

“Being around, too, seemeth to haven its own advantages.”

“You mean, not having to tend to your wounds so often.”

“‘Tis but one such boon.”

Considering it the smartest choice to ignore the smile H’aanit wore, the cleric kept walking, but was unable (and unwilling) to withhold her own small grin. They progressed through the gleaming coasts for a while before coming upon the cavern.

“Lantern?” H’aanit asked.

“Present,” said Ophilia, holding it up. “Just wait a little longer, all right, Lysa?”

Linde growled in accordance.

“After this mission endeth, Linde, we shalle given thee a proper washing in the ocean.” H’aanit let a wan smile cross her face as her feline companion gave her an accusatory look.

“...Maybe we should go before you convince Linde that this isn’t worth it.”


	15. Entry 10, Part II — Broken Faith // A Companion to Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visitor comes by at the end of Ophilia’s stay in Goldshore. Ophilia loses family. H’aanit supports a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just by the nature of the plot in this chapter, it’s very Ophilia-focused. The majority of it is about her family, her feelings, her task — H’aanit’s job here is, for the vast majority, to support her partner. There’s certainly some of that, as should be noticeable, but, as things usually are when such terrible things happen, Ophilia is about to spend a lot of time musing to herself. Regardless of whether or not you have a significant other in any way, these sorts of things will always be “you” things until you let express them. (And express them she shall.)
> 
> So, I don’t want to over-excite anyone, but by now, Ophilia’s really starting to care for H’aanit in many ways. While H’aanit has for now just locked up what wishes for their future she has, considering that what Ophilia needs right now is support and protection, Ophilia is too selfless to feel like she should wait to express such desires until H’aanit has “served her purpose” or whatever. This being the case, especially after the events of a chapter near in the future, keeping any of that desire silent is becoming increasingly difficult. We’re getting close to the first checkpoint. Are you ready?
> 
> Enjoy, friends. Stay amazing, and have a great day.

“You both are strong and noble women, Sister Ophilia, H’aanit. And your kind hearts have brought us comfort today. After this, you shalle return to Flamesgrace, will you not?”

“That is our plan,” Ophilia responded, giving the huntress a brief smile after she responded to the bishop.

“Pray spend the night and rest first,” Bishop Donovan requested.

“Thank you, Your Excellency. We accept your gracious offer happily.” She turned to H’aanit. “Shalle we go peruse the — ”

Then she stopped. Someone had walked in.

“Lianna?! Whatever are you doing here? Were you not staying at father’s side until he recovered?”

Her sister gave her a timid smile of greeting, but it was but an ephemeral one. “That’s...why I’m here, Phili….” As soon as her eyes met the huntress’s, they instantly flickered back towards the ground. “I’ve taken a room at the inn. Could you join me there so we can talk? … In private, if you don’t mind?”

Ophilia, still stunned somewhat, looked up at her companion. “Is that all right?”

“Of course. As long as thou deem’st it acceptable.”

“Then...I guess I’ll see you in a few minutes. Until then?”

“Until then.” H’aanit waved the pair off as they exited the church. Somehow, Lianna possessed an aura that her sister was not entirely certain the nature of at this interaction, but when they reached the inn, Ophilia pushed this out of her mind.

“Here, have this.” Lianna poured a drink, handing it to her.

“Thanks. Now, tell me...what has happened?”

Lianna couldn’t meet Ophilia’s eyes. “Promise me you’ll stay calm, Ophilia.” She took a deep breath. “Father...is no longer with us….”

A jolt of shock floored her brain. “Your...Excellency….”

“He’s gone, Phili...Father is….” She trembled. “Father...he...he….”

“Oh, Lianna! Hang in there; I’m still here with you! I’m still here — I….” Her vision blurred. She felt herself collapse into a half-sitting position on the ground. Everything seemed to be flickering….

“Thank you, Phili.”

“Wh...a...my body….”

“I’m sorry. This is for Father’s sake. You...understand, right?”

“Li...anna…. What…?”

Her vision darkened again, and she collapsed to the ground, letting out an instinctive groan.

“I’m sorry…. I just...need that ember. For Father….”

“Did you bring the ember?”

“Yes — can you truly bring him back?”

“But of course. That is the power I have been given by the gods. With this ember, we can make your every wish come true.”

“You really mean it?”

“...Come back with me, to Wispermill.”

A moment of silence.

“I’m sorry, Phili….”

 

* * *

 

“Ah — ”

“Ophilia?”

Ophilia searched for the voice. She was lying down — in a bed? Her — H’aanit was sitting beside her, and now gazed into her eyes with concern. For a moment, the context still blurry, she couldn’t withhold a blush, but her conversation with Lianna flowed back to her within moment, and she sobered.

“Oh, Sister Ophilia! You’ve come back to us!”

Bishop Donovan appeared in her vision. She attempted to sit up, but H’aanit’s hands — the cleric noted that the gloves that normally covered them had been discarded (or at least, were not on at the moment) — stopped her carefully and eased her back down onto her back. “Rest, Ophilia. Whatever hath happened is now passed.”

Advancing to the cleric’s side, the bishop stood himself next to H’aanit — who, Ophilia corrected herself, was actually standing — or was now. “Pray stay at rest, Sister. It seems you were drugged with some sort of sleeping draught.”

_Lianna...drugged me? But there was someone else there, too…._

“Wait — the ember!”

Again, H’aanit’s hand on her shoulder eased her panic. “‘I...I muste apologizen, Ophilia. ‘Twas not in thy possession when we found thee.”

She gave a weak smile. “You are not to blame, H’aanit. The one who stole the ember said they were heading to Wispermill.”

“Wispermill? That is a village in the Flatlands, if I remember correctly,” said the bishop. “Word has it that the town has forsaken the Sacred Flame, in favor of a man they call the Savior....”

“The Savior, you say?”

H’aanit turned to the bishop. “When we sought Lysa in the cave, the people there also spoken of such a Savior….”

He nodded. “This group has been, from what I have heard, spreading word that our teachings are naught but lies. You see, a terrible plague struck that village not long ago. Many people died — despite their faith in our teachings. It is not unexpected that they might look elsewhere for answers to their prayers after that.”

For a minute, Ophilia lay there, contemplative. _Has Lianna truly forsaken the church?_ It couldn’t be possible.

“You mean to go there, do you not? To Wispermill?” said Bishop Donovan.

“...Yes. I must retrieve what has been stolen.”

H’aanit’s hand stirred to the cleric’s near arm, reassuring her. “Then I shalle goen with thee.”

“I see you have made up your mind, then. I would not stand in your way, but I must beseech you — take care of yourself, Sister. There is no telling what villains who have already resorted to kidnapping and death threats might do.”

“With all due respect, Your Excellency, you do not need to worry about me. If anything were to happen, H’aanit would be more than enough to protect me. But thank you for your concern.”

 

* * *

 

A day or so later, H’aanit, Ophilia, and Linde stood on the edge of town, their supplies having been restocked and their strength recovered.

“It was Lianna, was it not?”

“Hm?”

“The one that drugged thee.”

“...Yeah.”

“I canne understanden why thou art disoriented. ‘Tis not what thou mightest expecten, that thy closest family member mighte deceive thee.”

For a moment, the confusion washed over her again, but she let it pass through her. “When we get to Wispermill, we will find answers. If we just wait...I think we’ll eventually understand.”

“As thou wishest. Leten us departen for the north, then.”

Linde roared briefly.

“Yes; let’s.”


	16. Entry 11 — A Ringing Endorsement // Many Manners of Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their partially-successful excursion in Goldshore, the huntress-cleric-leopard trio runs across a rather amusing young girl by West Goldshore Coast. Ophilia buys a telling gift. H’aanit helps a passerby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a nice chapter. Just very happy and enjoyable to read, I think. Or hope. That was my intention. Tressa is also a fun character to write — hopefully I’ll find another time to include her, haha. You’ll notice that, despite her best efforts, H’aanit is having a difficult time curbing her desire for affection — it’s been leaking out while she fights with herself about whether she should keep it to a minimum for Ophilia’s sake or express it (or, at least, give Ophilia some varyingly-subtle hints that she cares about her in more than one way).
> 
> I don’t think there’s much to say about it other than that, so enjoy! And of course, have a wonderful day, and stay awesome. :)

“The Coastlands are so pretty,” Ophilia sighed pleasantly. “So bright and shiny all the time.”

“As long as it is not raining,” H'aanit said. “'Tis quite different then.”

“Well, when the clouds clear, I bet it would look beautiful — especially with the rainbows that it might cause.”

“Quite true. I doe haven a different preferred beauty to observen, though, myself.”

Ophilia turned her head, curious. “Really? What's your favorite place?”

“Oh — 'tis not a place.” She fixed her with a smile that made Ophilia feel like melting.

“Well, um, if we're talking about people….” Doing her best to keep the redness out of her cheeks, she mirrored her partner's smile. H'aanit's face almost seemed to flush a little in the light, but it was almost certainly just an illusion. Almost certainly.

Then the huntress poked the side of Ophilia's head playfully. “Thou flatterest me. Comen — I sawe a view when we came this way that thou mightest finden appealing.”

For another few minutes, they continued walking. Eventually, they stopped to rest, and Linde lay down in a spot in the sun, spreading out contentedly. H’aanit searched her satchel for something quick to eat, while Ophilia stroked Linde and gazed out over the coast.  _ It really is beautiful…. _

“Aw, man...did ya really have to give out now…?”

H’aanit turned, having clearly perceived the voice herself. Ophilia could see a younger girl — not younger than her by much, seemingly, but certainly youthful in any case. She was half-kneeling, fiddling with a massive backpack. Clearly the trio had been quiet enough that she hadn’t noticed them.

Ophilia tilted her head at the situation, her eyes posing the question to her companion. H’aanit motioned forwards, reassuring.

“Hey there,” Ophilia said, approaching the girl. H’aanit followed just behind her, simultaneously bowing her head slightly and half-raising one hand in greeting.

“Oh, uh, hi — who’re you?”

“Merely a few travelers who aren passing through,” H’aanit responded. Glancing to either side of her, she corrected herself. “Two travelers. It seems Linde prefereth to relaxen on the ground. I am H’aanit; this is my companion, Ophilia.”

The other traveler smiled. “Nice to meet’cha. I’m Tressa. I dunno if you have any experience with bags, either of you, but the straps on this one totally just gave out.” She patted the bag, and Ophilia saw it was true — they had been thoroughly snapped.

“I cannot sayen that I don, but I doe believen I colde ben of aid. Allowest me a moment.” She rooted around in her bag for something Ophilia assumed was going to help.

“If you don't mind me asking, what makes you bring such a huge bag around?” Ophilia had to inquire.

“Oh, well, that’s because I’m a merchant. Actually, I’m headed to Grandport for the Merchants’ Fair. Ooh, thank you.” H’aanit handed her a pair of small cords — Ophilia guessed they might be bowstrings — to re-fasten the bag.

“Sounds like quite the challenge,” the cleric said. “Do you have plans for winning?”

“Yep. Feast your eyes.” She removed a shimmering crystal from the depths of her bag, presenting it theatrically. “The incredibly rare Eldrite! Pretty, huh?”

“It really is.” Ophilia couldn’t help but gaze at it, enraptured.

“Art thou forgetting me?” H’aanit teased.

“Hush. I’m allowed to look at a gem this exquisite.”

Tressa’s eyes shifted between the pair for a moment. Then: “Hey, you know, I think I have something you two might really like.”

“Really?” Maybe it was just after seeing the Eldrite, but suddenly Ophilia was eager to find out more about the merchant’s wares.

She withdrew another object from her bag. “Lots of places sell rings like this, but there’s something special about these.” She opened a small box and withdrew a pair of them — both glowed faintly with the same magenta hue. “See, they’re both considered Protective Rings; at least, they function like them; but the previous owner was a sort of enchanter that found a way to amplify their powers when the rings were in close vicinity. When they’re close enough — he told me it was around two meters apart — they work at their maximum boosted power, so it doesn’t really matter if they’re right next to each other at that point or not. He said he had used them between himself and his husband, I think, when they used to be adventurers themselves. So when he said they didn’t need them anymore, I thought, maybe I could find a couple of people who could use them. And hey, look who I found. It’s like fate.”

They glanced at each other. “Fate, thou sayest?” said H’aanit.

“Sure. You two probably get that, right?”

Sharing another look, they looked back at the rings in Tressa’s palm. “Sure — we could take those. How much would you ask for them?”

“Oh, you two seem like you’d be so perfect to have them, and you helped me out a ton just now, so...guess I’d just ask for 2,500 leaves total. What do you say?”

“Very well.” H’aanit fished around in her bag for the necessary coin, but when Ophilia rested a hand on her arm, she paused. “What is it?”

“You can let me pay. I’m the one who said we’d take them, after all.”

“Thou art certain?” The huntress still appeared hesitant.

“Of course. Just give me a moment.” She found enough of her own coin to pay the girl, then swapped it out for the rings.

“Want the box too? Y’know, ‘cause I got them in it, and all.”

“If it’s all the same to you, we’d be fine without it. Right?” She turned to her partner, and she nodded.

“Sure! Sounds great. Have a great afternoon!”

“You too — if we meet again, tell us whether you won the Fair or not.”

Tressa gave them an endearing grin. “If I win, you’re probably gonna hear about it long before we see each other next.”

Smiling back faintly, H’aanit gave her a little wave as she trekked on. Then, she made to head back towards Linde, but Ophilia yet again stopped her with a hand. “Hm?”

“Put out your hand.”

It surprised the cleric to realize H’aanit had no clue what she was going to do, but the expression on the huntress’s face certainly conveyed that. Briefly making eye contact with her, Ophilia splayed out H’aanit’s fingers for her and slipped one of the rings onto one of them. Then she took a step back, clasping her hands behind her back subconsciously and smiling. “It looks nice.”

H’aanit blinked. Her eyes flitted to the ring, to Ophilia, and back again. Was that a blush that she saw drifting into her cheeks? “...Thanke thee. Thine looketh quite lovely as well.”

“Oh, thank you too. Now, what say we get back to Linde again?”

“I suppose we sholde.”


	17. Entry 12 — The Blessing that is Family // An East-Winded Dialogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H’aanit and Ophilia take refuge in a cave at the unrelenting wind. The cleric lets her thoughts out into the open. The huntress listens and cares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crap, I posted this one and the next entry out of order (13 accidentally went out first)! Oh well. Gonna have to deal with that. I guess I should have expected that of a 13.
> 
> This has a similar structure to our Entry 7, but for Ophilia. However, instead of something that functions as the start of the development of something greater than her initial attraction, this is a sort of climactic time for our beloved cleric, and really something that raises her feelings for H’aanit to the point of overflowing. Neither of them will be able to hold on to those affections for much longer — H’aanit, too, has been letting her attachment slip out in small doses for a while now, sort of like she’s gripping them tightly with one hand and thus they’re slipping through her fingers (or so the saying goes).
> 
> The reason the title says “east-winded” is because I believe eastern winds are known to be the harsher counterparts of western ones, and are characterized as “evil,” “mischievous,” “harbingers of misfortune,” and “bringers of change.” I’m mostly using it to refer to harsh wind as well as to the emotions to come here. But enough spoiling. Enjoy, and have a great day. Stay amazing :)

The wind roared around them — it was starting to become difficult for Ophilia to keep her eyes open, which was a frightening issue considering how far up in the Highlands they were. “Do you think we can find somewhere to get out of this wind?!” she yelled.

“I have heard talk of a cave that lieth somewhere nearby — we colde headen there!” H’aanit responded. “If thou art having difficulty, thou mayest taken my hand!”

“Greatly appreciated!” She gripped the huntress’s hand tight, and the latter squeezed hers back faintly but intensely.

The wind battered them without relent on their trip. Linde crept forwards right beside them, keeping as low to the ground as possible. Ophilia didn’t blame her. After over a dozen minutes, they finally managed to find the opening to a cave, and the three of them hurried inside.

Outside, the howling gales whipped past the entrance, but the cave itself was almost impossibly quiet in comparison. Gloomy, yes, but calm — and pretty, in a mysterious way.

Ophilia collapsed against one of the walls. “Dear gods, it’s really rough out there.”

“It is. I knowe not how much longer I mighte have persisted.”

For a moment, the pair sat there, listening to the wind. H’aanit rested a hand on top of Ophilia’s.

“Why did she do it, H’aanit?”

“Who?”

“Why did Lianna take the ember? … Why did she betray me?”

The huntress was still for a long minute. “I...knowe not. ‘Tis as bewildering to me as it is to thee.”

“But — I just don’t get it. She...she never…. She’s not like that.”

“When we reachen Wispermill, we shalle likely understanden, I suppose….”

“Lianna...she was the one that got me to talk again, you know.”

Attentively, H’aanit regarded her.

“When Archbishop Josef adopted me, I didn’t talk for the longest time. Everything felt too miserable, too lonely. I think I was jealous of them — Lianna, the archbishop. They were happy, but I was...lonely. I was going to be lonely forever. But when Lianna finally convinced me to go outside one day, that...that was when she saved me. I owe her so much. That was why I went on the pilgrimage for her, did you know? I wanted to do something for her, to thank her for everything she did for me. I just — that isn’t her, and I don't know why she’s being like that, and — I...just don’t want to...lose her.” Her voice broke into a painfully quiet exhale.

“It wille ben all right, Ophilia. We canne speaken to her in Wispermill — thou wilst not losen her, understande?”

“I know — we can probably find out, it’s just...what if she’s really giving up on the church — on us — on me? I...I can’t lose her too; I’ve already lost Father….” Tears welled up, and despite her silent pleas, they only enlarged until she choked on them, until they started to spill out over her face, until she began to shudder with the feelings lodged deep in her heart.

“She hath not forsaken thee,” H’aanit whispered, pulling her into a fierce hug — aided by Linde, who curled up beside them, propping herself against the cleric to act as some form of comforting blanket. “And she never mayeth. Nor shalle I — I am here to supporten thee, always. Please, dispairest not….”

“You — ” There was too much that Ophilia wanted to say. The tears seeped out of her, into H’aanit’s shoulder, but she only embraced her tighter. “I need you, H’aanit, don’t leave me, please stay here, I — ”

The tears overtook her words, and all at once she was sobbing, trying with all her willpower not to wail, thoughts of Archbishop Josef and Lianna and H’aanit swirling in a more violent tempest yet than the one outside, and eventually she surrendered and it felt like it would never stop and she felt so mournful and terrified and betrayed and lost and her only anchor was right there with her —

She lost track of how long it had been. Certainly she felt like she’d cried enough tears to all but drown her companion. She felt disgusting trying to clean herself up, especially knowing that H’aanit was helping. Once finished, she gazed up into the huntress’s forest-green eyes — so soft for someone who was a warrior by trade. They were perfect.

“I...I know you told me the same thing a while ago, but...I’m sorry.”

“Then thou muste knowen that I wolde echoen thy response. ‘Tis no issue. I...I am glad to haven thou expressest these things to me, as opposed to if thou kepst them hidden.”

“You...you’re too kind.”

“Thou art too deserving for me to ben ‘too kind,’ Ophilia.”

Despite everything, Ophilia had to smile. “You just can never resist complimenting me whenever you find a chance, can you?”

“Certainly not. ‘Tis quite easy.”

A shaky laugh. “Well, I hope you know that they never go unappreciated. Oh, and, H’aanit?”

“Hm?”

“Feel free to call me Phili if you like.”


	18. Entry 13, Part I — L'Aveu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ophilia isn’t able to contain her feelings any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> Stay awesome.
> 
> Have a great day.
> 
> Enjoy.

Early-evening sun glimmered on the seas just north of Rippletide. H’aanit kept wary of any possible beasts or other creatures lurking around corners, or perching just out of sight. Ophilia, on the other hand, had been oddly quiet for the vast majority of the afternoon. Though it was odd and somewhat distressing to the huntress, she convinced herself that if there was something wrong, Ophilia would tell her.  _ Besides, she hath much that mighte botheren her. ‘Tis best to let her museth by herself if she doth not asken to speaken of it herself. _

A small thud sounded behind her. Turning around, she caught sight of a small soulstone — assumedly from Ophilia’s satchel — bounce away to the side of the path. Swiftly, H’aanit bent down to pick it up, and placed it carefully back in Ophilia’s hand. At their brief contact, the cleric’s face turned completely red. “Um — thank you.”

“‘Tis nothing.” Bemused, but not wanting to be overly scrutinizing, H’aanit continued walking.

By the end of another number of minutes, the pair stood on a lofty stone bridge overlooking the beaches and ocean below them. H’aanit stopped her companion, indicating the view with a hand gesture.

“‘Tis beautiful.”

“...Yeah. It...really is.”

A long, pensive moment passed.

“Farest thou decently?”

Ophilia started. “Um — what do you mean?”

“Thou hast been rather quiet this afternoon. I wished to knowen if thou art experiencing any difficulty at the moment.”

“Well...no, not really….”

Slowly, the huntress nodded. It didn’t sound to be the truth. “Then...dost thou haven an other reason thou wish’st to sharen with me?”

“I….”

Ophilia glanced at her fleetingly, then just as hastily averted her eyes. Unless it was the sunlight altering H’aanit’s perceptions, the cleric was blushing again.

“I’m fine. It’s just….” She took a breath, then shook her head violently, as if to clear it. “No, never mind.”

H’aanit looked at her — continued to, really.

She tried again: “I….”

“If thou feelest uncomfortable saying something, thou needest not to.”

That seemed to clear Ophilia’s reticence. “No, it’s all right. I need to say this.” After a brief pause, she shut her eyes tight and opened them quickly. “We’ve been traveling together for...a long time. Over a month, I guess.”

“We have — ‘tis been quite a long time.”

“...I…you see, I really cherish a lot of the things we’ve done together. You’ve been around for the entirety of my journey, and you’ve helped me sort out all these issues that have come up — even when they’ve been difficult.”

H’aanit could sense the “but…” hanging in the air. She was terrified to hear it.

“You’re so nice to me, too — I’ve lost count of all the times you’ve complimented me in one way or another.” She laughed. The huntress discerned a quaver in it. “And when you listen to my worries, too, it feels really comforting…. You’re the only one I have that listens like that, now that Lianna is...being weird.”

“She shall retournen to normal once we talken with her,” H’aanit said — she sometimes afraid that she said it too often, but reassurance rarely could be uttered too much, she knew.

“I...I do hope so. But anyway, that’s why...you’re really important to me….” Ophilia’s hands were trembling.  _ Please doen not asken me to leave… _ H’aanit prayed.

“...And...it’s just…. My gods this is difficult to say…. You see, H’aanit, I really care about you. You know, a lot.”

Nodding slightly, H’aanit gave a quick smile. “I care about thee as well.”

“No, it’s not that!” The force of the words surprised both of them. “I — it’s not just that, I….” She took another breath, deeper than the first, and turned to look her in the eye. “I’m in love with you, H’aanit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I used L’Aveu because I know some French (no reason other than that haha). If you care to look it up, you’ll know why I used it.


	19. Entry 13, Part II — Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H’aanit responds to Ophilia’s question. (Yes; that’s basically it.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s just get right to it. :)

“Thou — ” H’aanit stared at her. “This — this is not a jest? Thou truly...feelest…?”

It was out now. There was no reason stop telling the truth. “It’s — it’s true, H’aanit. I...I love you. And I want you. In so many ways.”

A deep blush spread throughout H’aanit’s face. “I — I did not...thinke it possible.”

“...What do you mean?”

“That thou mightest liken me too.”

_Too._

“You — wait — what do you — ”

A near-uncontrollable smile spread over H’aanit’s deep-scarlet face. “I love thee as well, Phili.”

 _Gods —_ Ophilia clapped both hands over her mouth for a moment, eyes wide. “You...you really…?”

The huntress stepped closer to her, taking the cleric’s hands in her own. “Yes. I — I wante thee just as thou dost.” Slowly, she closed the distance between them until there was practically nothing between their faces, and then she lay an impossibly tender gaze at Ophilia. Euphoric tears glimmered under the evening light.

Ophilia pulled closer too — so close that their noses were touching. She could feel her partner’s warm breath on her face. _Those eyes…._ Every emotion inside her was building up into one overwhelming flame of love, and she couldn’t take her eyes off H’aanit’s lips.

“Hey, do you...want to…?” She turned her eyes up at the huntress.

H’aanit kissed her.

Ophilia’s sense of awareness left her entirely when their lips met. Her breath was sucked out of her. Her upper lip slipped between H’aanit’s, and the sensation that spread through her when she felt her companion’s mouth in hers lit her entire being on fire. She framed the huntress’s face with her hands, full of wanting and loving, and she kissed her back with a blazing passion that tasting her companion only made stronger, more vital. The kiss lasted for what felt like forever, and yet she still didn’t want it to end when the two of them finally pulled apart.

“I….”

H’aanit gave a sly grin. “Thou tastest...amazing.”

“You — my gods, H’aanit.” Ophilia giggled. “I don’t know what I might do if you say things like that.”

“Thou mightest kissen me again.”

“I might.”

She did. Ophilia was melting from the inside out.

“So...Aelfric help me...is it that simple? Do you want to be...my — lover?” She still couldn’t help but half-choke on the word.

More blushing. “...Yes. I doe.”

“Gosh, I feel silly now. All that time, and I could have just confessed to make all that worry go away?”

“ _Thou_ feelest silly? When I hath wished to asken thee out since I mette thee?”

“Wait — it was that early for you?”

“Well, thou seemed attractive since first we met….”

Ophilia laughed airily. “Wow. That’s...very gay, you understand.”

“Of course. Wantest thou to stayen at the inn at Rippletide tonight together?”

Another kiss — Ophilia couldn’t help it. “I would like that very much, H’aanit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought I was going to omit my normal closing, didn’t you. Nope. Stay amazing, have a great day, and I hope you enjoyed. Next entry in a couple days!


	20. Entry 14 — A Brief Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H’aanit and Ophilia take a rest break in Atlasdam; both have better ideas than simply going to sleep immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, after recent events, it’s only natural to have a slightly more intimate chapter. I would consider it pretty close to deserving of a mature tag, but I don't really think that it's that intimate. Maybe I shouldn’t agonize over it so much. Regardless, here’s the product of me indulging myself after finally making it through the confession chapters, haha. Stay awesome, and have an awesome day. Enjoy!

H’aanit lightly closed the door to their room at the inn after guiding Ophilia and Linde inside. Then, placing her bags and weapons in a corner and removing her gloves — and, of course, taking off her boots and placing them next to Ophilia’s — she took a seat atop the foot of the bed.

“Atlasdam certainly has nice lodgings for travelers,” said Ophilia, removing her hooded cape and hanging it by the door.

“It truly doth — I mighte ben rather frustrated if it had not.” A memory crossed her mind. “Atlasdam...that is the name of the city Cyrus spoketh of in Stonegard, was it not? The one he liveth in?”

“Now that you mention it, I do think this is the one, yes,” she responded. “Somehow, seeing what it’s like, it makes sense.”

“In what way?”

Ophilia made a noncommittal half-shrug. “He definitely seems the sort to be rich and capable and well-liked and to not know that it’s worth mentioning. It is true that he told us in the end, but seeing where he lives in person...I don’t know. It’s just sort of funny.”

The huntress nodded. “I knowe not why that is, but thou art right about it.” For a second, she paused. “Thinkest thou that he is here at the moment?”

“I don’t know. When he left after Stonegard, he didn’t sound like his journey was going to be over that quickly. Maybe we’ll see him tomorrow before we leave; I couldn’t say.”

“Fair enough.”

Silence passed between them for a minute. Then, a soft weight plopped down next to H’aanit, and she glanced over at Ophilia — smiling to herself, eyes closed, resting her shoulder against the huntress’s. H’aanit flushed involuntarily, but smiled too, and wrapped an arm around her partner’s back.

“Thou art simply too cute sometimes,” H’aanit murmured.

“So are you.” She nestled her head between her companion’s neck and shoulder. H’aanit began to stroke her back, savoring the closeness that they could now enjoy freely.

Deliberately, Ophilia slipped off her gloves, making certain to take off her ring first and then putting it back onto her finger. She took H’aanit’s own hand with her free one and brought their rings against each other in a gentle fist-bump. “We’re a match.”

“We aren.”

Ophilia shifted her head up to face the huntress and tilted farther towards her, closing her eyes — her lips parted just an inch. H’aanit felt her body getting hotter. She leaned in.

The kiss spread an electrical hum throughout the huntress’s figure, making her shiver unconsciously, and she breathed her contentment into her partner’s mouth. She gripped Ophilia’s far side gingerly, pulling the pair of them closer together. Hunger surged through her heart. As one of the cleric’s hands rested itself on her cheek, the other slid subtly to her lower back, caressing it with a loving touch that H’aanit would have been satisfied feeling forever.

In a fluid wave of motion, H’aanit drew the two of them down onto the mattress, breaking the kiss only until they were settled again and she breached Ophilia’s lips another time. Her companion’s embrace tightened, drew her close enough that their bodies slotted together, their hearts touching, overflowing with passion.

“Phili….” H’aanit let out hot breaths as her partner’s hands teased over her body. Her heart thrummed with excitement; her tongue burned at the love her partner offered her. 

“Is...this okay?” the cleric whispered.

“Yes. Very.”

When Ophilia continued, H’aanit began massaging her torso as well, the reactive noises of pleasure at first giving her pause but eventually just encouraging her. Ophilia’s dress was silky and warm, and as she felt it, she could sense her lover squirming closer — was it even possible for her to be closer? It didn’t seem feasible — punctuating the action with a series of low hums.

The huntress's skin, blazing as it was, stunned her momentarily everywhere Ophilia's hands made contact — it filled her head with sultry images and electrified her between her thighs, and her lips greedily sought out the cleric’s, and whenever they made contact their tongues intertwined in a yearning dance from which surged an intense warmth that permeated H’aanit’s body.

It almost felt like stopping would be impossible. And yet, somehow, she managed to slow as Ophilia did, until they lay still next to each other — faces nearly brushing — cuddling on the bed in a loving embrace. Breaching her companion’s lips once more, H’aanit concluded with an extended tongue-focused kiss, and when they finished, both of them had to spend a moment recovering, their breaths heavy and heated. Ophilia’s soft-eyed gaze, her faintly smiling mouth half-open and her tongue lying visible in it, only made H’aanit’s job of calming her heart harder.

“I…I finde it difficult to believen that thou wantest things such as this. It seemeth too perfect to ben the truth.”

Ophilia nuzzled her cheek. “I think everyone feels that way about love, at least for a little bit. As long as you don’t forget that it is true, okay? I don't get a lot of affection in current times, and Lianna and the Archbishop aren’t around to ameliorate that, so….”

“‘Tis no trouble at all. I maye not looken it, but now that I have thee to caren for me, mine own desire for closeness mayeth becomen more vital. Once one hath opened up after much time having not, I have founden that it turneth difficult to don so slowly.”

“You shouldn’t need to worry about that. I will give you whatever you need if I have the ability.”

“Thanke thee. And knowest that the sentiment is mutual.” H’aanit stroked her head placidly.

“Should we actually get in bed before we stay up all night like this?”

“Regrettably, we sholde.”


	21. Entry 15, Part I — A Northern Light // A Reserved Charmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The huntress and cleric arrive in Stillsnow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (aaaaa sorry that this one was so late, I got sidetracked by a bunch of other stuff)
> 
> Hey, look, it’s another traveler.
> 
> I was worried for a moment when I realized I had to find a way to make this character motivated to join H’aanit and Ophilia. Fortunately, it didn’t take long to figure out that the nature of H’aanit’s quest probably resonated with said character, which I think saved this entry from having someone make a weird choice.
> 
> Besides that, there’s some other fun stuff in the newfound dynamic between H’aanit and Phili, and more interacting with kids. H’aanit, fortunately, works a lot better with kids when the issue is one of fact, as opposed to the previous emotional issues of the likes of Emil and Darryl. As I think was said in the game — she doesn't particularly care for being one, but she can be a very good mentor.
> 
> Have an awesome day, and enjoy! Don't forget that you're amazing.

_*Spoilers for H'aanit’s Chapter 3*_

“Ah, Stillsnow. I seen thou art pleased, Linde.”

The snow leopard paused her frolicking in the snow to stare back at H’aanit, then continued to play around.

“She’s a snow leopard, so I suppose it makes sense that she would like how deep the snow is here,” Ophilia noted.

“‘Tis like a homecoming for her; yes.”

A pair of children working on a snowman, whose eyes Linde seemed to have caught, hastened up to the leopard. “Pardy! I ain’t seen a snow leopard that big afore!” one, a boy, said.

“It — it doesn’t bite, does it?” the girl asked.

“Fearen not, young ones. Linde wilt doen ye no harm.”

“She’s yours? Funny sort of pet, ain’t she?”

H’aanit _hmph_ ed with amusement, smiling out of one corner of her mouth. “Linde is not a pet. She is my companion…my friend.”

The boy grinned. “Friends? Just like us, then!” Next to him, the girl gave a supporting “Aye!” They petted Linde, marveling at how soft and warm she was.

“Do either of you know,” Ophilia asked, “if a woman named Susanna lives here? We were looking for her.”

“The old lady?”

“The old witch, you mean,” said the boy. “Aye, we know ‘er. See that house with the red roof over yonder? That’s her place.”

Giving the pair a courteous nod, the huntress touched Ophilia’s arm, a silent invitation to follow her. “Thanke ye, children.”

“No problem! Say hello to the witch for us!”

“Bye-bye, Linde!”

Once the two ran off, H’aanit stepped back up to Linde, patting her head. “Enjoyedst the attention, didst thou?”

She gave the huntress a soft roar.

“Most people tend to enjoy attention,” Ophilia said with a light smile.

“Doe I hearen an ulterior motive?”

“Oh, not at all. Take it how it sounds.”

“Very well.” H’aanit gave Ophilia a similar head-pat. “Thou seem’st as if thou mightest liken similar affection to Linde.”

The cleric slipped under H’aanit’s arm. “If that entails cuddling, you may not be entirely wrong.”

 

* * *

 

Stopping at the tavern, H’aanit ordered a drink for each of them. “Art thou cold?”

“Not too cold. The Flamesgrace church robes help. How about you?”

“I colde ben warmer.”

“I suppose that’s why we stopped here, then, huh?”

The huntress nodded. “In part.”

“Hello, girls; what brings you out to a remote place like this?”

H’aanit turned — and stepped back impulsively, for a sort of dancer in a black and gold top and long slit skirt rested one arm on the bar counter beside them, brushing her cloak — also black and gold, the inside lined with a royal purple. It was difficult not to blush, and she immediately hated herself for having to fight her instincts to keep from doing so.

“We aren — we aren but travelers, searching for an old seer. … And thou?”

“I’m something of a traveler myself. Would the two of you stay for a little longer if I pay for the next round?”

“Of course,” Ophilia said, apparently managing to give the dancer the same common courtesy as anyone else with no trouble. “I’m Ophilia; this is H’aanit and Linde.”

“A pleasure to meet you both. I am Primrose.” She curtsied courteously. “Tell me about your travels.”

Not entirely certain how to respond, for multiple reasons, H’aanit invited her companion to describe their past. Primrose leaned in subtly as Ophilia continued to talk, and it was all H’aanit could do not to glare the woman into oblivion.

Eventually, Primrose paused to eye the pair of them half-curiously. “So...if you don’t mind my prodding, you two certainly seem to have something special.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that...perhaps, I thought, you have feelings for each other, hm?”

H’aanit reddened. “Voicest thou such opinions to all those that thou speakest with?”

“Only the ones that are obvious.”

More blushing. The huntress took Ophilia’s hand unthinkingly.

“See? Very noticeable.” Primrose gave them a sly smile, which rather quickly morphed into a polite one when her demeanor changed. “That being the case, I suppose I should apologize.”

“Huh? What for?” asked Ophilia. “You haven’t done anything wrong.”

The dancer shook her head. “No; it’s simply — I’m a dancer, and I’m not exactly wearing subtle clothing. It must feel awkward to have a conversation with me when you’re both lesbians, considering.”

“Thinkest nothing of it,” H’aanit said, though she wasn't about to deny the judgment. “Now — what didst thou sayen thou hast done here?”

“Oh, it’s nothing very interesting. What about the two of you? I would be almost certain that your ”

The pair briefly explained the situation — Z’aanta, Redeye, the woman they were searching for. When they were finished, Primrose nodded slowly, fixing each of them with a thoughtful gaze.

“What is it?” asked Ophilia.

“It’s…. I wouldn’t think of imposing upon either of you, but I cannot deny that cases like this are...somewhat near to my heart. If you could make use of me on your journey, I would be quick to join you.” She wasn’t looking directly at them anymore.

“We would be happy to have you,” Ophilia responded, after discussing it silently with H’aanit for a split-second.

“Oh — you are of the Order of the Sacred Flame, yes?” asked the dancer.

The cleric nodded. “I am; yes.”

“She hath her own quest on behalf of the Church,” H’aanit said. “Why dost thou asken?”

Shaking her head slightly, Primrose gave a quick smile. “No reason. Here, allow me to follow you to this Susanna.”


	22. Chapter 15, Part II — Making Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H’aanit, Ophilia, Linde, and Primrose build the foundation of a war story that they will be able to tell for decades to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve skipped out on writing so many boss battles that I think I ought to have one. Therefore, this. It’ll give Prim enough exercise that she won’t have to freeze in her dancers’ wear and scholar robes, haha. This is a pretty self-explanatory chapter otherwise, though, so enjoy, and keep on being amazing, and as always have a great morning/afternoon/evening/night.

_ *Spoilers for H’aanit’s Chapter 3* _

“The herb-of-grace! That should be all we need, right?” said Ophilia.

“Wait — ”

As Primrose spoke, an intense gust of wind buffeted their clothes and bodies, and a red-and-gold, reptilian beast struck the ground with a tremor.

“A dragon?!” H’aanit drew her bow hurriedly.

“I didn’t even know they still existed,” said Ophilia, clearly trying not to tremble.

Primrose readied her staff. “Regardless, this is not the time to stand in awe. Ready yourselves.”

The huntress inclined her head. “Fair enough. Leten us maken this a tale to be tolden for centuries!”

H’aanit surged forwards, leading with a flurry of arrows — most of which ricocheted off the dragon’s scales, but a few struck the crevasses and held, making the dragon roar with ire. Primrose charged an elemental conjuration, and as ice struck the dragon’s back, it breathed a swirl of fire back at her, which Ophilia had only seconds to protect her from.

Once the huntress made it close enough to touch the monster — which had oddly not moved from its spot on the snow-laden ground — she swapped weapons and struck its leg with her axe, drawing deep red blood and a deep screech that was almost singularly enough to blow her backwards.

“I am fine!” she called out to Ophilia before she could ask. “Linde, its — ”

Before she could finish, the dragon jumped into the air, its wings beating towards her fiercely — and she found herself being blown through the air back to the edge of the clearing, her back dragging against the ground when she hit it. She coughed — the air had suddenly been knocked out of her.

“H’aanit!”

“No — don’t turn from the dragon!” Primrose shouted back at her. “It might launch you away as well!”

Linde darted to the huntress’s side. Meanwhile, Primrose danced an invocation to Sealticge, and Ophilia felt a vital surge — just as the dragon swooped towards her with a claw outstretched. It skidded until it crouched just in front of H’aanit, facing towards the other two women; Ophilia prayed silently that it wouldn’t turn and notice either H’aanit or Linde and so she summoned a blinding light from the sky, directed at the beast’s wings.

“That’s a good choice — aim for the wings!” said Primrose, firing off another spell. Her robes billowed when the dragon breathed another stream of flame just to her left.

Slowly, H’aanit stood, ignoring the pain in her side — a bruised rib? A broken one? She wasn’t able to tell — and drew her bow again, targeting the beast’s wings. But before she made a shot, another airborne blast of light energy from Ophilia struck their foe to the ground, stunned and roaring in pain.

“Prepare thyself,” she murmured to the dragon, nocking an arrow and calling out with her mind to Draefendi. When a orange spark of light shimmered briefly on the tip of the arrow, she let one corner of her mouth tug into a half-smile, and loosed it at the same time as a massive orange arrow of light struck the beast from the sky, exploding against its side brutally. At the same time, a massive focused bolt of lightning from Primrose practically crushed it into the ground it was already lying on.

Slowly, it recovered its footing, and launched back into the air, roaring furiously. Jets of flame sailed at the group, and Ophilia proactively cast a reflective shield around H’aanit — which, in fact, materialized around each one of them. She glanced at Primrose, who gave her a cursory smile before returning to her assault of their airborne enemy.

When the dragon swooped down towards H’aanit again, she was ready — as it passed, she cast out a looped rope, snagging one of its clawed feet, and vaulting onto its back (eliciting frightened cries from all her companions) while tying the other end of the rope to a weight midair. Her axe and all her arrows fell out of her belt and quiver, but when she was finished, she hurled the weight down towards the ground, and the dragon tumbled down towards the ground. Just before it struck the hard soil, H’aanit leapt off and somersaulted into a landing while the beast behind her slid against a tree.

Ophilia stared at her in awe. “You just….”

“Cripplen its wings,” she commanded, bowing her head to her partner briefly.

Already in action, Primrose flashed forwards, rushing the beast with a rain of spells that staggered it in its attempt to defend itself. Battered, it backed up into a crouch, eyeing the group ferociously. Then its claw lashed out.

“Look out!”

Ophilia dashed over to Primrose, pulling her out of the way of the falling tree. The two of them barely had gotten out of the way by the time the second one fell, and massive spews of flame spread from its jaws and singed the ground, melted the snow that had not already been upset, engulfed the trees it had already knocked down in flame. A branch caught one of H’aanit’s shoulders as she was gathering the arrows she had dropped earlier, tearing through her clothing and cutting into her skin; Linde sprung backwards when a quick burst of flame singed her whiskers; Ophilia strained to keep up her own reflective veil but it ultimately fell and she took much of the flames head-on — had members of the Church not possessed their own gifted protection by Aelfric, she might have been brought to the edge of death.

The huntress collapsed to one knee, and Linde rushed to her side to help support her, eyeing the now unbound dragon (which now was trying in vain to start flying again despite its mostly-disabled wings) with a concentrated hostility. “Help, if you canst offeren it, Phili!”

“Give me — ” the cleric coughed, throat hoarse — “a second, please!”

Primrose, having dodged the vast majority of the obstacles they’d been bombarded with, took a bite out of a plum from her pouch, but even with its inspiriting power, she was clearly running out of energy.

“We cannot maken this a trial of attrition,” H’aanit said, grunting as Ophilia cast a healing ward on them all.

“Agreed. We need to finish this — Ophilia!” The dancer looked to her, a determination in her eyes. “Can you bolster H’aanit’s abilities? I think another strong strike will be enough.”

She raised her staff. “On it!”

As Ophilia appealed to Aelfric, Primrose called to Sealticge, and H’aanit felt an incredible burst of strength. Provoking the dragon’s attention with a stray arrow, she nocked another one — augmented with a freezing soulstone on the tip — immediately after, closing her mind to everything but the space between her bow and her target. The dragon’s aggressive roar thundered through the air, and it stepped slowly towards her, regarding the weapon alertly. Its left side tensed.

“Mayeth thy path flien true,” she breathed, and let the arrow whip through the air at her foe. The monster attempted to dodge out of the way, but its wounded form was unable to move so nimbly — and H’aanit had caught its intentions — and thus as it dove to the huntress’s left, the arrow struck cleanly at the base of its neck, and the soulstone exploded.

A booming shriek forced Ophilia’s hands over her ears. As it extended, it morphed into something more like a croak; a wheeze, maybe; and its legs crumpled as it fell to the ground, expelling a last puff of flame from its mouth.

“Did we just…?”

“Slay a dragon? We certainly just did,” Primrose smiled, giving Ophilia’s back a short pat.

H’aanit trod back to the others, Linde at her side. The four of them admired their handiwork for a moment, H’aanit cautiously slipping an arm around the cleric (who, naturally, reciprocated). Then — “Leten us hopen that the herb-of-grace lieth comparatively untouched.” She walked over to the patch and knelt down, gathering a considerable handful of the leaves to store in her satchel and then turned to the others.

“Looks like you’re set. Are you ready to head back?” asked Ophilia.

“If neither of you mind, I might like to take a souvenir for the occasion,” Primrose said, to an audience of supportive expressions. She approached the dragon, swishing her cloak to the side and preparing a spell. After freezing the base of one of the talons on its wing, the dancer engulfed the spot in flame — and, at the leverage of her knife, it cracked off cleanly. “All right. It looks like neither of you feel the same?”

Ophilia shook her head. “I’m all right. H’aanit?”

“Leten nature do as she seeth fit, I wolde sayen. Besides, telling a story can ben much better when there is not any evidence of it. I knowe Master thinketh that way.”

The others nodded. “Time to report to Alaic, then, I guess?” asked Ophilia.

“Yes — onwards.”


	23. Entry 16 — Reunion // Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the road north of S’warkii, the group reunites with another traveler, and they spend the rest of the day in H’aanit’s hometown. H’aanit reacquaints herself with her town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a mood change this will be from the previous chapter. This is going to be almost just one extended party banter thing, I think. There’s a lot these four have to talk about. Enjoy! And have a great day, and be amazing!

“You live out in the woodlands here, H’aanit?” said Primrose. “I must say that it  _ is _ rather picturesque.”

“Is it much different than where you come from?” asked Ophilia.

The dancer chuckled. “Quite.”

“And where mighterh that ben?”

“Oh, it’s….” After a moment’s hesitation, she went on. “Noblecourt, originally. Although I have not returned there in quite some time.”

H’aanit nodded, half to herself. “From what I haven heard about it, ‘tis rather quaint in its own — ” She stopped — someone, or something, had passed by a ways through the brush farther east in the forest. “Is that….” She hastened forwards.

“Wait, H’aanit!” Ophilia called after her, but the huntress didn’t stop: she wasn’t ever going to forget that hat.

“Whoa, that’s a big — what? H’aanit?”

The merchant scanned her. “‘Tis me, Tressa,” she said, dipping her head for a second.

“Imagine meeting you again, huh? Where’s — ”

“They aren coming,” H’aanit responded before she could finish. And, as expected, they caught up. When Ophilia caught sight of Tressa, she gave her a smiling wave of greeting. “It’s so nice to see you again, Tressa!”

“Nice to see you, too! And...who’s this? Are you a thr — ”

H’aanit clapped a hand over the merchant’s mouth before she could finish. “This is Primrose. She is a dancer we metten in Stillsnow.”

“A friend,” Ophilia added, which the huntress could tell was for Primrose’s sake.

“You never struck me as a social type, H’aanit. Are you always this excited about meeting other people again?” Primrose asked.

She glanced sideways for a moment. “No; ‘tis not so simple as that.” As the thought crossed her mind, she looked at all four of her friends. “What sayen ye to spending the after-noon in S’warkii? ‘Tis been a while since I have visited.”

“That would be great! Would you introduce me to everyone?” asked Ophilia.

“Of course,” she said promptly. “I wolde ben pleased.”

Adjusting her hair, Primrose inclined her head at the notion. “It does sound like a welcome interlude.”

“I might as well too — you guys won’t believe what I’ve been up to,” Tressa grinned.

And Linde gave a short, affirmatory growl.

 

* * *

 

“Sooo...wanna guess what I did while you guys were fighting a dragon?” Tressa asked, spinning around in the chair at the tavern counter.

“Nothing as exciting, I’m sure.” Primrose lent her the hint of a wry smile.

The merchant laughed. “Oh, fine, be petty. Remember that Merchants’ Fair?”

“I do,” said Ophilia. “Wait, did you — ”

“Yep! I won. And I didn’t even use the Eldrite.” She fished it out of her bag. “See, there was this girl, Noa, who would’ve wanted to be a traveler like me, but she isn’t really healthy enough to go anywhere — it turns out she’s the daughter of the guy that runs the Fair — and so I offered my traveler’s notebook, and I won!”

The huntress nodded, impressed. “What didst thou winnen?”

“Oh — just a bunch of money. I didn’t know what I’d do with all that, so I let them keep it until I need some.”

“You don’t even have any evidence that you won it?” said Primrose. “What an odd coincidence.”

Tressa sighed, but it was clear by the thinly-veiled smile that it was a theatrical one. “Look, girl, it’s not some suspicious coincidence. I dunno what to tell you — I’m just that good. Oh, speaking of which, you two still have the rings I sold you, huh? What’ve you been up to since we met?”

Both H’aanit and Ophilia blushed. “Well…a lot of things, I guess,” the cleric replied.

“They’re dating, for one thing,” Primrose answered for them.

Tressa  _ ooh _ ed. “So the rings worked after all,” she smirked.

“‘Worked’? Don they not worken the way thou saidst?”

“Oh no, I wouldn’t ever spread misinformation about my products. That would be pretty cool, though, wouldn’t it?”

“I imagine it mighteth functionen not unlike thy natural charms, hm, Primrose?” H’aanit said, changing the subject.

She elicited a chuckle from the dancer. “It isn’t magic, what I do.”

“‘But it is so natural that it certainly appears that way,’” she said.

Everyone stared. She looked back at all of them blankly.

Ophilia was the first to speak. “Um, H’aanit, I have questions.”

“Oh — ‘tis what I expecteth Cyrus wolde have said.”  _ H’aanit, what foolish thing hast thou said now? _

A look of realization washed over Tressa's face, and she burst out laughing. “That is  _ so _ what Cyrus would say!”

“So thou knowest him as well?” said H'aanit.

“I met him in Quarrycrest. You'd almost think he's a ladies’ man by how much he does that.”

The cleric nodded passively. “That makes sense. It was just...you sounded so sincere, and it made me feel like, maybe you didn't….”

Before Ophilia could finish, H'aanit leaned over and placed a kiss on the top of her head. “I wolde not abandonen thee so easily.” 

“Awww,” Tressa said, and both of them blushed yet again (and before Primrose could apologize H'aanit did so first, assuring her that she meant no disrespect, nor any unwanted attraction).

“Wh...why don't you show me who everyone in the village is?” Ophilia asked.

“I suppose I shall. Comen. Primrose, Tressa, ye maye comen as well, or ye maye otherwise doen as ye wishen.”

Tressa gave the pair a grin, and H’aanit tried to ignore the implications it came with. “You two have fun. I’ll stick with Primrose, unless she’s going with you…?”

“No; you two can feel free to do that yourselves. We will likely not stray far, so you should be able to find us when you’re done.”

“Thanke thee,” the huntress nodded; “we shalle retournen.”

Exiting the tavern, more people came to greet her even than had done so on their initial return. A trio of young hunters hurried up to her. “H’aanit! Haven ye training to given us?” one asked.

“Linde hath learned much on our journey thus far. Wishen ye to receiven teaching that way? I muste apologizen, but as I haven not finished my quest as of yet, so we muste ben on our way earlier than ye maye liken.”

Beaming, one of them readied her weapon. “‘Twolde be our pleasure!”

H’aanit nodded, then leaned down to pat Linde’s head. “Can’st thou sparren with them? I shall speaken with the headman in the mean-time.”

Once the snow leopard responded with an agreeable roar, the huntress made her way with Ophilia to the village headman.

“Ah, H’aanit! It hath been too long,” he smiled when he saw her. “How goeth thy mission?”

“We maken progress. Our next destination is Marsalim — that is where Eliza hath located Redeye.”

The headman inclined his head in thought, then regarded Ophilia. “I see this cleric hast stayed with thee since thou hast departed. Remindest me of your name, lass?”

“Oh — I am Ophilia. I’m sorry we never formally met those months ago.” She shook hands with him respectfully.

“‘Tis nothing. Thou hast provided aid for H’aanit since then?”

“Oh, um, yes. And she has done the same for me.

He fixed the two of them with a caring smile. “‘Tis good to know that ye haven a friend. She hath those in short supply, you sholde knowen,” he said to Ophilia.

“Oh, really?” she responded, polite as ever. H’aanit caught her partner’s amused sidewards glance at her, and she couldn’t help but turn somewhat pink. “Well, in that case, I’m quite glad as well.”

Again, the headman smiled. “Stayen here as long as ye needen. Our town is always open to thee.”

“Thanke thee kindly,” said H’aanit, and she headed back towards the younger hunters — taking Ophilia’s hand to lead her there.

“Oh, Linde, werest thou too hard on them again?” she sighed, surveying the figures now groaning on the ground. “Although, for abandoning thee, I oughte to haven expected such.”

The cleric peered down at them. “Are they going to be all right?”

“Worriest not. They aren quite resilient. I colde not tellen thee the number of times they haven fought her — to no success thus far, unfortunately, but they haven learned much.”

“But Linde has too, I suppose.”

“Yes; that is the essence of the issue.” 

Then Ophilia turned to face her. “You know, you’ve come a long way, too.”

“Thou thinkest so?”

“I do. The village headman said you never had that many friends, and it didn’t seem like you used to express some of your feelings like I know you have, either. I’m proud, you know.”

“Hm? But it was thee that madest that happen. If at all, ‘tis you who deservest that praise.”

The cleric slipped her arm around H’aanit’s waist, and she had to look up to reply. “I think maybe we both deserve it, then.”

After a moment’s indecision, the huntress gave her a delicate kiss on the lips, having to restrain herself from letting it become any more explicit — but she lingered a moment longer than she needed to. “Considerest thy praise given.”

“I — erm, that’s — ” Ophilia gave her a quick peck of her own. “Likewise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How erratic I'm being with publishing all these recent chapters. Hopefully the next one'll be up on the 28th. :)


	24. Entry 17, Part I — Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H’aanit and Ophilia arrive in Wispermill in search of Lianna and the ember. The huntress is overpowered. The cleric is yet again deceived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuugghhh how this happen
> 
> So, uh, I'm "back" after like three or four months. Clearly I'm not going to manage finishing H'aanit's story, considering how long I went on hiatus. I have through Ophilia's Chapter 4 finished, so I'll be posting all that, but I don't think it's reasonable to expect anything afterwards, unfortunately. Anyway...
> 
> A kind of depressing one here — just look at the unequivocally-agreed-upon title. Other than the previous betrayal Ophilia faced in Chapter 3, she hasn’t really been taken advantage of like she does in Wispermill. Considering, I would have theorized she’d likely be a lot less mentally sound than she appears in the chapter cutscenes — thus, this. It must be now, more than any other time before this, that I feel like she would be most grateful (whether conscious of it or not) for H’aanit being with her. Maybe I’m just underestimating her emotional stability, but I suppose that shouldn’t matter much — it’s my fanfic, after all, and there’s nothing really contradictory to what the game says.
> 
> Regardless — hopefully this pulls heartstrings a little, but is enjoyable to read all the same. Have a great day, everyone, and stay awesome.

_ *Spoilers for Ophilia’s Chapter 4* _

The midafternoon sun filtered through the semi-frequent scattering of trees, peeking out behind the windmills that populated the area to only a slightly lesser degree. As they approached the town, H’aanit and Ophilia kept brushing up against each other idly, and Linde started to give low mewls of impatience. Although H’aanit was unable to discern exactly what the cleric was feeling, unlike her ability to understand Linde, she could imagine the issue somewhat. The vicarious anxiety was rising up inside her a little too.

“Wispermill.”

“‘Tis,” the huntress said, surveying the town. “Supposen we looken around for this Savior now?”

Ophilia nodded. “I don’t think we need to do anything else first.” She walked up to the first villager they saw. “Excuse me, might I ask — ”

“Hm?” The younger man’s eyes caught on her robes. “Oh, I’m — rather in a hurry, I’m afraid,” he responded, hurrying away.

_ Odd, _ H’aanit thought.  _ Somewhat off-putting, as well. _ Automatically, she let her hand slip towards her weapon.

Approaching the next denizen of town, H’aanit instead was the first to speak: “If we mighte haven a moment?”

“Oh, of course — well, that is…. You don’t happen to be from the church, do you? The Sacred Flame?”

“I am Sister Ophilia. If we could just trouble you with one thing — do you know of someone in this village known as the Savior?”

For a long moment, the man stood there, staring hard at the pair of them. “...Beats me.”

“Truly?” H’aanit asked.

“We’re a peaceful farmin’ village — we’ve got no troubles here. So if you were gonna be prayin’ for us, you can just go somewhere else.”

Reluctantly, the cleric conceded. “I...I see. Thank you for your time, then.”

The pair distanced themselves from the man. “I cannot sayen that I liken their hospitality,” H’aanit said.

“One could get the impression that she isn’t welcome around here,” Ophilia murmured back. “But I suppose that only means we ought to keep looking. I’m sure someone in this town would speak to us.”

It took a number of minutes, but finally, a woman raced out of one of the nearby buildings. Her distraught expression bothered H’aanit somewhat, in a way she couldn’t entirely place, but her doubt dispersed when the villager spoke.

“S-Sister! Are you from the church? Oh please, you must help me!”

“Whatever is the matter?” she asked immediately.

“My...my child! He — my boy suddenly became ill, and I don’t know why…. Please! You must save him! He’s in here!”

The cleric gripped H’aanit’s arm. “I understand. I’ll do everything in my power to help, all right? No need to worry.” Convincing her with a look, Ophilia pulled her partner inside hastily, and Linde followed close to them.

“Ah!”

“Phili!”   


Dropping down to one knee, Ophilia clutched at her arm, out of which suddenly sprouted a short arrow. Then Linde roared with pain and H’aanit’s eyes snapped to the source, catching the next arrow in her hand before it hit any of them, but the next lodged itself painfully in her leg. H’aanit came down with the other two, pulling her companions close and expertly jerking the projectile from Ophilia’s skin. Again the cleric cried out, and H’aanit hugged her close as she stared up at the perpetrator — perpetrators. Two figures, both hooded, who had both up until just now been standing in the far corner of the room, closed in on them. The huntress’s head whirled to the door, but it was already closed; another figure (one of the villagers they had met earlier, H’aanit realized) shoved them closer to the center of the room roughly, beside a third hooded one. Two more villagers, even, stood near to another corner of the room.

“What…?” said Ophilia, her voice weak.

“Phili, worriest not. I canne getten us out. Just — just — ”

Another pressure at her back — this time a kick — sent both of them sprawling, and Linde was forced into the same space as well with a heart-wrenching clipped yowl.

“I dunno what you think you’re capable of, but you aren’t escapin’,” the villager from before said. “The Savior shall be pleased — well done, comrades.”

“For what vile reason dost thou harmen those of pure intention?” H’aanit growled as she sat back up on one knee to support Ophilia, knowing not to draw her axe (just yet, at least).

The hooded figure behind them chuckled. “If you knew the truth, you wouldn’t ask such unlearned questions. You see, the Savior foretold your coming. He said a female cleric would come, seeking the ember of the church. Clearly he did not expect you, but that is of no issue now. He said that she was, in reality, a witch who could manipulate the hearts of others — you must be one of them. It is fortunate that we captured the both of you before you ruined our village.”

“I haven not been manipulated. I am her — I am her partner, and it hast been so for plenty long to assureth ye that she is not what ye — ”

A blunt strike resounded in her skull, and the world unfocused into darkness.

 

* * *

 

“Mnngh….”

H’aanit stirred, then shivered. Quickly, she raised her head from the cold stone that comprised the floor she must have been passed out on. Her eyes darted around for Ophilia and Linde — the former lay unconscious not far from her, but the latter was pacing a small cage to H’aanit’s...right, she supposed, at the moment.

“Linde — aren thee unhurt?”

The leopard whimpered.

“I — I knowe. Thou art worried, and thou art wounded. But what canne I doen? I am sorry, my friend, but...I haven not any options.” She was unpleasantly surprised how quickly tears built up behind her eyes. “Phili?”

Gently shaking her lover awake, the huntress cupped the back of her head with a hand.

“Ungh — H’aanit?”

“‘Tis me. How farest thee, besides the obvious?”

“I — ” She attempted to sit up, but winced. “Not so great. What happened?”

Glancing around the room yielded many ideas — they were in some sort of cell, at the very least, and that their weapons had been discarded. “It seemeth that the village hath detained us.”

“But — why? We didn’t do anything wrong!”  
“They trusten their ‘Savior’ greatly; I doubte that they wolde haven listened to us.”

Ophilia’s eyes quavered. “It’s — we — that’s — ”

“I knowe. For now, there is nothing to ben done. Thou shouldst resten, understandest?”

Shaking her head violently, she pushed away, and the huntress’s breath caught, dazed. “H’aanit — I don’t want to rest! I don’t understand! Why is this happening? How could they be so hurtful? They — it’s not fair, H’aanit!”

Gravity began to pull her tears out, down her face, speckling the floor. Somewhere inside her companion, at watching this, shattered abruptly, and when one of Ophilia’s barely-contained sobs propelled itself out of her throat, H’aanit all at once wrapped her arms around her intensely, holding her, securing her, sheltering her from everything that could still go wrong.

“Prayest thee calmest down,” she whispered. “I am still with thee. Linde is still with us. We aren alive, we aren healthy, and we aren here for each other’s needs. Panickest not — Thou hast support.”

And then Ophilia said, “But — still — I...thought people were not so driven by...mere slander. Was I wrong? — Is it wrong to assume that...people will always be nice?”

“No! Prithee never changen thine outlook out of such things! ‘Tis different…oh Phili, I’m so sorry….”

She hugged harder — maybe she might be able to squeeze the tears out, to somewhere where they would disappear, but she had never been meant to hold that much heartache at once, and so she let her own tears fall too. “I—I failed thee. I’m so sorry….”

“It’s — okay. I’m all right now, okay?”

But Ophilia was still crying; her voice shook; her arms wrapped securely around H’aanit and neither of them could manage anything but to try to be an anchor for the other and to just keep crying for one another’s pain.

“...I guess you’re right,” said Ophilia.

“Hm?”

“That there’s nothing else we can do right now. They’ll come back, don’t you think?”

“‘Tis quite likely.” The huntress shifted positions. “And when they don, we shalle finden Lianna and retrieven the ember. This I sweare.”

A warm, tearstained smile spread across Ophilia’s face. “Thank you.”

“Dost not so much as thinken of it,” she replied. “‘Tis, after all, the least I canne don.” And, to her, it felt true.


	25. Entry 17, Part II — Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While locked away, H'aanit and Ophilia are visited by their captors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one seems straightforward enough, so I probably don't need to say much (I never need to say anything on it anyway, but of course I do, because I care about it, I guess). Even though it's Ophilia's chapter, H'aanit has clearly grown a lot more invested in the situation itself. When they first met, H'aanit was of the mind that she would help in whatever ways she was needed, but stay removed from Ophilia's actual interactions with the people on her quest. Now, she's been beside her long enough — and grown close enough to her to feel that speaking her own mind is warranted. Thus, she plays a bigger part in the "discussion" than would previously have been expected. If Ophilia's resolve was ever in question, which it probably wasn't, H'aanit definitely solidifies it here.
> 
> So, anyway, hopefully you’ll enjoy this and the few entries I have left. Have a great day, and stay awesome!

_ *Spoilers for Ophilia's Chapter 4* _

Ophilia’s hands softly but firmly shaking her side greeted H’aanit’s return to consciousness. Somewhat groggily, she murmured, “Phili?”

“So both of you are awake, then,” a familiar man’s voice spoke, and as the huntress’s eyes focused, the form of Mattias took shape. “I suppose there is no point hiding the truth any longer. I am the one this town calls the Savior.”

“Wait — so that means...you were the one who made Lianna steal the ember?”

He chuckled. “‘Made’? It was her choice. All I had to do was convince her.”

“But why? Why you, of all people? Why would you do all this?”

“Long ago...the gods brought their heavenly fire to the earth to seal away one of their own. Those flames are now the Sacred Flame that the church worships — I’m sure you are aware of this. So what, do you think, would happen if the Flame grew weak? If it lost its power?”

H’aanit was beginning to grasp the situation. “Thou meanst...to release the fallen god? Dost thou knowen what ruin that mighteth causen?”

“Release him? Hardly. I’m not so foolish as that. Still, Galdera possesses great power — that which he has deigned to share with me. And as his power grows, so does mine.”

“That power is forbidden! Galdera was sealed away for good reason!” cried the cleric. “It’s not meant for human hands!”

“You aren’t the one to decide that. If power can be taken, it can be used.”

Staring ferociously at the man, H’aanit stood. “Thy despicable actions colde harm countless people. I wagere thou knowest not how foul thy ideals aren.”

“Oh, but Ophilia and I are quite the same. With disease running rampant, as soon as I saved a few, they were all too eager to worship me, their ‘Savior.’”

“I did.” He smiled. “And I wield but a fragment of Galdera’s current power, which is yet but a fragment in itself. With Sister Lianna’s aid, I will loosen his bonds, and then just imagine all the good I can do.”

“Lianna?! Is she here?!”

“Of course. She is my loyal vestal. But I must be going now — there are still numerous preparations to make. Fear not; I shall do neither of you any harm if you do not oppose me. After all, I might need a replacement or two for Lianna if anything goes amiss.”

The huntress clutched the bars of the cell, knowing they were too strong to break and furious at the fact. “We aren not finished! Thou — ”

But he was gone.

 

* * *

 

Another period — H’aanit had not wished to count the duration — and there was a voice at the door.

“Ophilia?”

The cleric, until then having been resting in H’aanit’s lap, perked up at the sound. “Lianna — is that you?!”

A young woman (about Ophilia’s age, if H’aanit were to guess) stepped inside, her red-and-gray robes apparently replacing the church wear that would otherwise have been her normal clothing. At her entrance, Ophilia stood abruptly, and the huntress got to her feet as well. “Shhh — not so loud!” Her eyes fell on H’aanit. “...You’re...the huntress from Goldshore?”

“She’s H’aanit. She’s...someone special. But why are you here?”

“To get you out. I’m so sorry, Phili...I just...it was for Father. He’s gone. He left us, forever. But the Savior promised that he can bring Father back! Just as long as I act as his vestal!”

“Listen to yourself, Lianna, please! This is madness!”

A little inward breath punctuated Ophilia’s sister’s wide-eyed response. “Wh...how could you say that? Don’t you...do you not even care that he’s gone?”

“Lianna….”

“All those days we spent together — dining, talking, laughing…. We’ll never have that again! Don’t you care?!”

“I do care! But bringing back the departed...it just cannot be done.”

“I can’t believe you, Ophilia!” A mask of aching fury spread over her face. “Were you always so cruel? Did you  _ ever _ care about him — even after he saved you from your own death as a child?!”

Ophilia flinched, then took a step forwards, her resolve clearly building. “Listen to me, Lianna! Of course I wish His Excellency were still alive! But those who pass into the underworld are never to return, and if you let this man use that power...there’s no telling what horrors might be unleashed.”

Shaking her head, Lianna turned to the side. “Even if you’ve given up, Phili...I won’t. Father is coming back — I’ll see to that! And when he does, we can all be family again. Wouldn’t you like that too?” She fidgeted with the lock. “I’ll leave the door unlocked. Please, get away from here before anyone finds you. And just...leave the rest to me. Okay?”

“Lianna! Please, wait!”

But again, she was gone.

“We shalle not leaven,” H’aanit said.

“No. We have to go after her. Someone needs to stop Master Mattias.”

“Some two,” the huntress amended, hoping that her faint smile would be enough to cheer Ophilia at least a little.

“Some two.” The cleric took H’aanit’s hand. “We’ll change her mind, won’t we?”

“We wille. That Mattias doth not understanden whom he hath challenged.”


	26. Entry 17, Part III — Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following their release by Lianna and emboldened by their meeting with the Leoniel merchant, the huntress, the cleric, and the snow leopard confront Mattias. H’aanit helps topple a tortured and delusional cult leader. Ophilia saves her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it is with most other entries here, this is an adaptation of the dialogue and battle that take place in the chapter, so if some of what’s said is a direct copy of what is actually said in-game, as usual, that’s just what I do. As for the title, I did want to do the two-title thing, but any second title would just detract from how good the current one is.
> 
> I don’t feel the need to explain or discuss this entry in the notes, so I guess that means you don’t get spoiled on what it’s like, haha. Have a great day, and don’t forget to enjoy or to be awesome (well, not that the latter requires much thought).

_~~~~*Spoilers for Ophilia’s Chapter 4* _

“...This is the power I have sought! With the power of the dark flame, this world will be mine!”

“No...it — it can’t be!”

H’aanit gave her partner a look. “Art thou ready?”

“Let’s go.” Ophilia rolled out from behind the cave wall and dashed up towards the stone dais. “I think not!” The huntress drew her bow beside her, and Linde crouched down, growling and ready to pounce, between them.

Briskly sobering, Mattias sighed. “Lianna. You’ve been a bad girl, haven’t you.” The terseness of the words made it sound more like an accusation than a question, and at the trader’s words, Ophilia’s sister stepped back, trembling a little.

“...But it matters not,” he said. “The ritual is all but complete; I won’t have anyone interfering now. Loyal servants of the dark flame — put a stop to these meddling women and their pet once and for all!”

The cloaked figures rushed at them, and a soulstone with a blazing red-and-orange glow sailed towards them. Before Ophilia had raised her staff to counter it, the stone exploded, and all three of them were singed by its violent heat. The huntress loosed a flurry of arrows at their adversaries, and a pair of them struck with only the pained cries from their marks to signal her success. The others clashed blades with the duo, and H’aanit took a few blows before realizing that these were more spear than staff, and adjusted her strategy accordingly — using the hilt of her axe to deflect the thrusts, she struck the flat side of the metal blade against one’s head, and they collapsed to the ground with an airy groan.

Linde tackled another to the ground, tearing at the foe’s torso violently — “Leavest them alive if you can’st!” H’aanit called at her, and the leopard growled before smacking the man unconscious with a paw. Beside her, Ophilia defended against the onslaught of blows as best she could, twisting her staff around with impressive swiftness and summoning heavenly light down upon them punctuated by a series of blinding flashes ( _ So she canneth performen such spells even underground, _ H’aanit noted). Within a minute, Mattias’s henchmen had been dealt with, and a quick healing round left the three of them no worse off than before.

“Mm, so you can hold your own in battle. Impressive.”

“We will not lose to a monster such as you,” the cleric countered.

“Oh, but there is no point anymore,” he said. “The ritual will not stop until Lianna gives up on her desire. And she will not give up on that — not for as long as she lives. If you truly wish to stop this...then strike her down. Surely you can do that.”

A frenzied laugh teared from the merchant’s throat. Ophilia ignored it, instead stepping forwards towards her sister. “Lianna! Think about what you are doing! Don’t you see now?!”

“I...I just want to see him again. I can’t think of anything else….”

For a moment, H’aanit’s partner was silent, and the huntress looked over at her with poorly-masked anxiety. Then she spoke — “Lianna, don’t you remember the bird? We were playing behind the chapel when we found it. Remember Father’s words?”

A conflicted look crossed the other cleric’s face, pained and uncertain.

“‘Those who have passed live on in our hearts.’ That’s what Father told us! He wanted us to remember him as he was. Please remember, Lianna!”

“It’s...all coming back…. Father, he….”

In the altar, the purple flame began to clear, and a small blue glow emanated from it, framing one side of Lianna’s face.

“I—inconceivable! The flame grows weak!”

“I will not forgive you for trifling with Lianna’s heart,” said Ophilia. Her eyes were dark.

“You never cease your meddling, even until the very end,” Mattias spoke, himself attempting to mask his temper. “If only Lianna had been the one to perform the Kindling…. Why did it have to be you?! You and your ilk carry nothing but misery, and that ends today! Today, the dark flame feeds upon your crimes!”

Mattias stepped forwards, wielding his candle-tipped staff as if a trident. “Spout all the pretty words you like — you must know that she will never know the happiness she once did, now that her precious father is gone. Why rob her of the hope I offer? What else does she have now, but that futile wish for what she once had?” He threw his hands up to the sky, and a dark energy streaked down on Ophilia. Raising her own staff, calling out for Aelfric, she shielded herself from the energy — but the shield itself shattered upon impact.

“She still has so much more — every connection to another person you have, however small, will help you rise again when you fall.” As she finished, H’aanit surged forwards with her axe — just barely missing with her strike — and Mattias punished her with a blunt jab in the back with his staff, causing her to tumble to the ground. Linde leaped at their adversary, but he sidestepped and struck the snow leopard with dark energy. Rushing to help them, Ophilia cast a healing ward, and the huntress swapped weapons — nocking an arrow aimed directly at Mattias.

“Bonds of friendship, bonds of love...they all break in the end. All of them.”

Ophilia shook her head. “No — we will never be broken apart. Lianna believed in me; H’aanit believes in me; of course I should believe in others, too!”

“Oh?” Mattias smirked. “You sound quite confident. How long will you cling to that, I wonder? Until you die? Until your little friend dies? Until Lianna herself dies? Want to find out?”

A tornado of darkness swirled up before them, and H’aanit only had a second to bolt sideways before it gyrated past her, headed for Ophilia. She hurriedly grabbed a soulstone from her bag and hurled it at the vortex, and the light energy exploded inside it, dispersing the winds from the inside outwards. Free from having to counter it, Ophilia prepared a spell, and H’aanit rushed to Mattias’s staff with her axe readied, occupying him for just enough time for Ophilia to charge a wide beam of light — when it struck Mattias, he shouted in agony.

“The desire to revive her dear father meant far more than your fragile bonds of ‘sisterhood.’ You were never even her true family. She never cared more about you — admit it!” A biting fury was beginning to leak into his tone. “ _ You _ could never save her from this sorrow and despair.”

“I was once saved by her kindness, and her caring,” Ophilia countered. “She pulled me out of the darkness I had been lost in. So this time,  _ I  _ will save  _ her _ ! I will  _ not  _ lose to you!”

Mattias snarled. “You are nothing but a nuisance. Disappear for me, and then all Lianna will have left will be Galdera...and her Savior!”

From the darkness, another pair of cultists rushed forwards at his command, and H’aanit saw Ophilia put a hand to her forehead, her head down in a brief rush of pain. “Phili — what is it?!”

“I...Aelfric isn’t responding! My spells won’t work!”

It was clear from Mattias’s sneer that this was his doing, and H’aanit quickly responded with a hail of arrows that caught the cultists in various places; the huntress was hardened to their cries of pain and she swept up close to cleave one’s staff in twain. Frantically, the other cast a huge ball of fire at them, which struck all three of the travelers, sizzling wildly on their clothes and Linde’s fur. The snow leopard, enraged as she was, rushed the second cultist, knocking him to the ground and clamping down on the wrist of the hand that held his staff. With a scream, he pulled away, kicking at Linde and sending her tumbling back a few feet. Another beam of darkness struck H’aanit square in the chest, and her bow slipped from her hands as she was knocked back against one of the close pillars of rock.

“H’aanit!”

“Keepest...at the battle,” she made out, trying to stand.

Ophilia stared at Mattias and his remaining minion. “I will not allow you to hurt anyone again.” A bright aura, teal and sky-blue, swirled around her, and she raised her staff; a serious expression took shape on her face. “Aelfric, please lend me your holy light!”

Gleaming, the beam soared down, its placement just enough to both knock the last cultist unconscious and to strike Mattias as well. Briefly energized by the success, H’aanit pushed her aching to the back of her mind and stood, charging to overpower Mattias with a series of axe strikes that managed to knock him off-balance. Linde jumped at him, clawing at his side, and he toppled, landing on one knee, his hand flying to his opposite arm — which was, the huntress guessed, now either broken or just grievously wounded.

“Ready?” Ophilia asked.

“Letten us finishen him.”

The cleric closed her eyes. H’aanit felt a familiar sensation run through her. Retrieving her bow, she locked onto Mattias’s form, and her own orange aura started to flow off of her in wisps. “‘Tis finished, Mattias.”

The arrow lodged itself in Mattias’s leg, and his torso jerked forwards; a truncated, hard outward breath expelled itself from his mouth. “This...cannot be!”

“Just as you say. We are nothing but ignorant and naive girls. But Lianna and I knew the love of our father, and H’aanit and I too...we know our love of each other. That is what gave us our strength.”

A chuckle — it was interrupted by a violent cough. “Love, you say? So you cling on to this ‘love,’ and go on living…. Ridiculous…. I have — no need for...such things….”

Then he collapsed, and within seconds, turned to dust.

“What a very sad man thou werest…” H’aanit murmured.

Lianna, who had been sheltering herself behind the altar until then, approached her sister. “Phili, I….”

“It’s all right, Lianna. You’re alive, and we are together. That is what matters now.”

“But I...I —!”

“We can talk later, if you want,” Ophilia said. “For now...there are other things we need to work towards.”

As she was speaking, H’aanit whirled around at a movement behind her.  _ Ah, the townsfolk _ . They were beginning to regain consciousness.

Seeing the huntress’s reaction, Ophilia continued. “The villagers seem to have regained their senses, and the ember is back to its true color.”

“Phili…” said Lianna.

“Come, Lianna — let’s guide these people back to the village. Then, we can return to Flamesgrace, and finish the Kindling properly. All right?”

The other cleric nodded. Then, with H’aanit and Linde by her side, Ophilia led her and the townsfolk back towards town.


	27. Entry 17, Part IV — Home // Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having finally succeeded in besting a cult, retrieving the Flame, and winning back Lianna, H'aanit and Ophilia return to Flamesgrace. The cleric solidifies her sisterly bonds with Lianna. The huntress clarifies their position in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the loose-ends part of this entry, this does include some slightly-reused dialogue from the Ophilia/Lianna talk that comes up. I sometimes feel like some of the particular phrasing and such that Ophilia and Lianna each used in that talk felt somewhere between romance and sisterhood, but I assume that’s just me projecting (I mean, this fanfic is full of me projecting perceived sexuality onto everyone); either way, I decided to alter it a little to make clearer the line between “of course I'm nice to the sister that saved me as a kid” and “my sister and I couldn’t possibly live without each other,” at least for myself. Then all she has left is to deal with H'aanit's qualms, and her quest and this this fanfic are truly over, plot-wise. Hope you like it, and I'll see all you amazing people at the bottom of the chapter.

_ *Spoilers for Ophilia’s Chapter 4* _

“Mind if I go talk to Lianna now?”

“Not at all,” H’aanit responded. “Dost as thou wishest.”

The cleric nodded. “I’ll be back soon, okay?”

At the huntress’s nod, she made her way outside her sister’s room. “Anna? It’s me.”

There was no answer at first, and so she continued: “I’m coming in, all right?”

Inside the room, beams of light filtered through the tall stained-glass windows. Lianna stood near one of the corners of the room, facing away from the door and the she was behind.

The cleric walked up to her sister. “It’s such a lovely day outside. Won’t you come outside to see it?”

“...I…I’m sorry, Phili. Please, just leave me alone.”

Ophilia didn’t move.  _ You’ve been saying that ever since we got back, Phili, but I’m not going to walk away this time. _ “Lianna, you’re coming with me!” She grabbed her sister’s shoulder, ushered her forwards.

“Wh—what?”

“Come on!”

 

* * *

 

The snowfall fell in large but delicate flakes — enough for them to seem to be descending in slow motion. The church’s windows glowed blue and aqua and red and orange with the combined radiance of both conventional flames and the recently-rejuvenated Sacred Flame, creating an aura around the church that was almost an entire rainbow. Sunlight between the clouds made the snow gleam as it fell; it coated the trees, the cliffs, the grass, in a soft glaze of white.

For a long moment, Lianna simply gazed down at the church and town surrounding.

“Remember when you first brought me here?” asked Ophilia. “I was so happy. You helped me learn to live again when I thought I was lost, and it all started with this place.”

Still, her sister was silent.

“You know, out of all the things you said to me when you tried to reach me…there was one thing that truly saved me. Do you remember?”

Silence. Then — “I’m sorry, Phili…. I don’t.”

“You said…‘If you frown all the time, even sweetcakes will taste sour!’”

Ophilia looked at Lianna. Lianna looked at Ophilia.

“...Did I really say  _ that _ ?”

The cleric broke out into a grin. “Finally!”

“What?” asked Lianna.

“A smile! You finally smiled.”

She gave Ophilia an odd look.

“Lianna, this time it’s my turn to save you. Father lives on in our hearts. Can you hear what he’s saying? He’s telling you not to give up on the joys of life!”

“I — ” Lianna regarded her sister, her smile now something grateful and overcome with happiness. She brushed at her eyes. “You’re right, Phili. He is...isn’t he?”

Ophilia let her have that for a moment. Then she spoke: “So snap out of it, you sourpuss!” She giggled.

“Ah…. Oh, Phili,” she sighed. The smile never left her.

Both of them turned back to the scenery. “It sure is beautiful up here today, isn’t it?” Ophilia said.

“More beautiful than I’ve ever seen it….”

A moment of blissful silence passed between them.

“Phili?”

“Hm?” The cleric turned to her.

“Thank you...for everything.”

“‘Tis my pleasure to serve, Sister Lianna.”

Lianna laughed a little, and Ophilia was pulled vicariously into it. “You’re impossible, Phili, do you know that?”

“Well, I learned from the best!” she said.

“Oh, Phili...we’ll always have each other, won’t we?”

“Of course we will.”

“Thank you for bringing me back to the light.”

“I told you, didn’t I? I did learn from the best.”

Lianna’s arms found their way around her sister’s back. Patting her head gingerly, the cleric gazed off over the town, unable to keep her smile contained as she hugged Lianna back.

 

* * *

 

Back at the church, H’aanit and Linde were waiting dutifully, sitting in the back row of benches and regarding the Flame. When the huntress noticed the two sisters behind her, she stood. “It seemeth ye bringen good tidings?”

“Yes. We resolved things quite nicely, I think.”

To both Ophilia’s and H’aanit’s surprise, Lianna gave the huntress a brief embrace. “...Thank you for helping my sister on her journey. I’m...really sorry the two of us might have had a bad start, but I hope we can maybe be friends now that this is all over…?”

“Certainly — at any rate, we colde not haven any hostility between us if I am to stayen close to Ophilia. Thou hast done nothing wrong of thy own choice, regardless of what any other mighteth believen.”

“Oh, thank you so much — I’m so glad you found someone so nice, Phili.”

Ophilia’s cheeks turned pink. “Oh...um, thank you…?”

“I’ll be heading back to my room for now, if you don’t mind. But don’t leave without telling me, all right? I know your journey must not yet be finished, and maybe it’s an urgent sort of thing, but….”

“We wouldn’t dream of it,” the cleric replied. “I think the two of us will head outside for a little bit. Stay warm, okay?”

 

* * *

 

_ And so it was that Ophilia, cleric of Flamesgrace, found herself back on top of the hill she had just a dozen minutes ago been on with her sister, _ Ophilia thought to herself, amused.

“Thou hast said it already, but to ben certain — thou and Lianna, ye aren reconciled?”

She nodded. “We’re all set now. Thanks for asking.”

“And art thou?”

“What do you mean?”

“Art  _ thou  _ reconciled? Hath thy journey finished?”

“I…guess it sort of is. It’s hard to believe.”

“Mm.”

Ophilia faced H’aanit more directly. “Of course, just because it’s the end of  _ my _ excursion doesn’t mean it’s time for me to settle back down here. I don’t know if I could stay in town that long anymore. This last adventure, I mean, has changed a lot more about me than I expected it might.”

“I see. Then — ”

“Oh, H’aanit; you can’t honestly believe I would stay here without you,” the cleric sighed, hugging her from the side.

It was then that the huntress smiled ruefully and extended her arm around her as well. “I mighte haven thee knowen that my confidence in such areas canne ben...remarkably low at times. I wolde ben glad to haven thee.”

“I would ‘be glad to have you,’ too,” Ophilia said, and her partner turned pink at her suggestive smile. “Here; I need to introduce you to some people before we prepare to leave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As said previously, this is the last entry I’m making, unless I feel the desire to come back and finish H’aanit’s Chapter 4 story. (Okay, there is gonna be one more, but it’s not at all relevant to the plot.) Hopefully you enjoyed it! I certainly did. And with that, I think...since I’m not good at knowing what to say in this situation...we’re finally done. Travel on.


	28. Entry 18 (Extra) — Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After reconvening with Primrose, H’aanit and Ophilia spend a somewhat rousing night in Rippletide. NOTE: this includes The Sex, so, uh, preparest thyself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE! READ PLEASE!
> 
> This chapter is mature/explicit. Sorry for faking you out with the T rating. The reason for it is that the 27 other chapters are T-rated, and I didn't want to misrepresent what the actual maturity level is. I'm posting it as a separate fic in the H'Ophilia series as well, mostly for the self-promoting reason that this way I can both (a) make it visible for people who are specifically following this fic and (b) make it more accessible for people who just want to read the explicit part. If this irritated/faked out/bothered anyone, again, I do apologize, and if the idea that changing the rating for this specific chapter changes the rating for the entire fic is wrong, do say so and I'll change stuff accordingly.
> 
> But anyway.
> 
> I waited a pretty long time to write this one; hopefully I didn’t make either of these two do something that seemed completely unreasonable/out of character, haha. If you’ve noted a hint or two from some of the previous chapters that Ophilia’s down for “that,” well, H’aanit noted them too. And she is just as horny as many other people are when they’re around their true love at night. If you’re expecting plot, since I do a lot of plotting (so to speak), not this time. Just sex. That should keep from irritating anyone who isn’t a fan of the sexual side of the relationship hopefully (even though this is one of the main reasons I wrote the other 28,000 words or so). Anyway — enjoy, have a great day, and keep being amazing.

_ *NOTE AGAIN! Contrary to the given rating of the fanfic, this entry is explicit. I explained why this is the case in the notes above.* _

Outside the Rippletide Inn, moonlight shone down on the sea and enshadowed cobblestone — Ophilia couldn’t help but pause to marvel at the view as she passed by the not-yet-shaded window.

“Beautiful, is it not?” H’aanit said, removing the top layers of her daily attire.

“It really is. I’m so glad to have been able to see all this.”

“And I am glad to haven been able to seen all this with thee.”

Ophilia flushed. “Um, thank you. I’m — grateful for that part too.” Herself removing her outer churchwear, she glanced back at her partner — all that she had on was her animal-skin dress and leggings now, which was enough to prolong the pinkness in the cleric’s cheeks. “Do you...maybe want to change in another room?”

“Oh, no. ‘Tis fine with me this way. … Doth it botheren thee?”

“No — not at all. It’s okay.” Doing her best not to think about what H’aanit was wearing, she self-consciously stripped out of her dress, reaching for her bedclothes.

A hand encircled itself around her other forearm, soft and firm. “Phili?”

Ophilia turned quickly — then a wave of heat engulfed her face as her eyes fluttered over her companion, who was gazing at her meaningfully, both now in nothing but their underclothes.

“H’aanit? What did you….”

A sweeping approach brought the pair together, and the huntress had her pressed up against the wall, tongue probing Ophilia’s mouth, within seconds. The cleric responded at once, spurred to reciprocate; opening her mouth, her own tongue intertwined with H’aanit’s, full of heat — tangling with it in a moderate yet impassioned dance. She rested her hands on H’aanit’s back, started massaging it with reverence, and when it passed through her mind yet again that they were both all but naked, the fire within her expanded until it rendered her breathless and seared her body with stimulation.

“Phili…” H’aanit breathed, pulling out just for a second to speak. A thin thread of saliva connected their mouths briefly before splitting. “I am ready. Wishest thou for...hn...me?”

“Yes,” she whispered, still hardly able to speak and almost dizzy with that sudden penetrating yearning.

The huntress helped slip off their underwear and treated her lover to another molten-lipped kiss, escorting her to the bed. When the pair fell onto their sides, facing each other on the mattress, Ophilia’s eyes wandered over her body —  _ Gods, H’aanit...you can’t be this hot… _ she thought — and when her eyes met her lover’s, a wink and a yearning touch to her cheek set her off again.

“...How exactly…” began H’aanit, her own embarrassment catching up to her. “How dost thou wanten to doen this?”

“Oh — I — I don’t know — I’ve never done, um, this, before….”

“Then...mayhap I colde...starten slowly?”

As soon as Ophilia consented, H’aanit drew closer, and tender hands begun their deliberate teasing over the cleric’s body. She took it in silently at first, but when her partner brushed against her more sensitive areas — even areas she had not known were sensitive — she let out sounds whose volume, low at first, began slowly to be wrested from her control. At each touch, she lost herself in H’aanit’s care more, and the kisses the huntress placed on her lips and cheek and chin and neck elicited sensations that filled her with an overwhelming enchantment that she couldn’t quite explain.

When those graceful fingers descended upon her chest, the cleric couldn’t help a soft whimper, at once brightening the color in her lover’s face. H’aanit fondled her partner there for a short while, gently, listening for her little sounds, and when the huntress shifted positions so that she was straddling her quarry and let her hands dance slowly farther down, Ophilia’s breath caught.

“H’aanit…” she whimpered. She could feel something wet seeping out of her. Her hands clutched at the bedsheets.

“Is this good?”

The cleric nodded against the mattress, struggled to keep from being too loud. When her lover’s hands drifted onto her thighs, she shivered, but when they slipped between them —

“Aanh!...”

Above her, H’aanit’s face had reddened, and she knew exactly why. Encouragingly, Ophilia clasped one of her companion’s hands in her own and guided it back to her sensitive parts. “Please...keep going.”

Another moment of deliberation passed before H’aanit continued, and when she did, Ophilia almost physically lit up. Pleasure throbbed through her veins; her lusty fantasies were becoming real before her eyes; all at once she wanted everything. So when H’aanit leaned over her a little more again, Ophilia whimpered her name and gripped her back, pulling the huntress down just a bit and breathing her desires into her ear.

H’aanit stared at her, stunned. “T...truly? ...Thou wishest for such?”

“I want you to have me, too,” Ophilia added, passion propelling her plea past the point of pausing.

“Then — that is, as…. As thou sayest.” She bent farther down, until she was on her knees and elbows above her lover, and her tongue skimmed across Ophilia’s lower stomach — evoking a low sexual noise. The woman’s mouth headed back down to where her hands had just been, and the cleric moaned irrepressibly when H’aanit started to clean up around the area. But when she parted Ophilia’s legs and went...all the way inside—!

“H’aanit! My gods…” she cried; with her partner deep inside her she lost what minimal control she had had of her reactions, and as her pleasure rushed towards its peak and her noises became more desperate, more sensual, all she was able to utter to tell H’aanit what was coming was a trembling “Haahn…” before the heat entirely enveloped her and then released in an exhilarating burst more provocative and more thrilling than any sensation she had ever felt in her life.

Breath hot and heavy, the huntress glanced back up at her from above Ophilia’s hips — then blushed so deeply that her lover could hardly believe it wasn’t even slightly caused by any humidity in the room.

“I….”

“That was...amazing, H’aanit,” Ophilia exhaled. “...I’ve never felt so good before.”

H’aanit’s brain seemed entirely spent. “I…” she tried again.

Ophilia hadn’t been expecting  _ herself  _ to be the only one who was able to speak after that. “Hey. It’s okay. You’re not allowed to feel weird or embarrassed, okay?”

“That...ah...why sayest thou so?”

“I told you, remember? I’m going to return the favor.”

The huntress couldn’t make the flush in her cheeks diminish. Ophilia, too, would have reddened, but after her lover had conclusively asserted her ownership over her in such an absolute way, it seemed hard to be self-conscious of anything like that anymore. “Do you want that, H’aanit?” she asked.

“I — that wolde ben...fantastic.” A smile crept over her face. Ophilia noticed some of her… residual fluids...remaining around her companion’s mouth, and  _ then _ she blushed — but continued to smile regardless.

Emboldening herself with the vivid memory of H’aanit’s actions, the cleric ushered her back up — their lips again level, at which point she stole an ironically chaste kiss — and promptly flipped her over, so that the huntress was now the one on bottom.

_ You’re still too much, H’aanit, _ she thought, marveling for the thousandth time at her lover’s body. Ophilia changed positions, encircling her partner’s lower body with her legs and dipping her head to one side of H’aanit’s neck, wandering one hand along the curve of her shoulder. As she brang her lips to the huntress’s neck, she pulled their bodies tighter together, and the electrifying kiss drew out an airy hum from its recipient — to be soon overshadowed by a curtailed mewl as the cleric licked the area.

Once Ophilia had had her fun, she slowly inched down H’aanit’s front, kissing and touching playfully. One hand slipped abruptly between her lover’s thighs — when H’aanit gasped at the contact, the cleric rested her head on her stomach, giggling softly. Her partner joined in briefly, but soon drove her forwards again, and Ophilia kept fingering her at the same time as she brought her head down the remaining length of H’aanit’s torso.

For a second, the cleric could only gaze down at the area between the huntress’s legs, suddenly dazed at what she was about to do. She glanced back up at H’aanit, whose expression lay between eager, anxious, and horny — and, sparked by the hotness in the air between then, she dipped down.

“Phili—!”

Ophilia’s first taste, long and probing, discharged an electric shudder through H’aanit; unable to contain herself now, she immediately went in again. The huntress let a moan slip through her teeth, though she tried to muffle it, and she squirmed under the stimulation. As the cleric continued, her touches became more precise, until she was focused solely on the places that elicited the most noise. More half-covered whimpers leaked out of H'aanit; her lover kept pushing with now pinpoint accuracy.

“Huuuh….” There was a little stream of something pooling up. Ophilia's heart couldn't stop throbbing — and at the soft moaning of her partner, a flash of lust swelled within her, and suddenly, decisively, she plunged her tongue full inside, extracting an overwhelming cry of arousal from the huntress.

Her tonguing intensified, and what had been slight noises from her companion escalated to cries of pleasure as Ophilia licked the rest of H’aanit’s control out of her. And as the huntress peaked, her lover too was swept up in the fervent and tangible passion swirling in the air around them, losing her identity as anything but H’aanit’s other half.

After sharing together their unequivocally most spirited moments, slowly, the pair slowed to a subdued wrestling embrace, punctuated by whispers and kisses that continued to kindle the soft-burning but eternal flames within them.

“H’aanit, you...you taste incredible,” breathed Ophilia, nuzzling her.

It seemed the huntress, too, had passed her embarrassment. “Even more than thy favorite meal?”

“Oh, no, you don’t understand. I have a new favorite meal.”

“One that needeth not to ben made again and again,” she smiled.

“Exactly.” Her arms squeezed H’aanit’s sides. “I — I can’t even tell you how much I love you, H’aanit.”

Fixing her with a wan smile, her lover returned the affection with the quick motion of her hand on the cleric’s shoulder. “Another night, tellest me so again like this. For now, I just wishe to...sleepen, if thou mindst not.”

“I’d be glad to, dear,” Ophilia said, eyes sparkling.


End file.
